


Let Me In

by MoonlitMidnight



Series: His Dark Materials 'verse [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials Fusion, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Childhood Trauma, Daemon Touching, Dark Past, F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Multi, Non Consensual Daemon Touching, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitMidnight/pseuds/MoonlitMidnight
Summary: Another installation of the modern Alternate Universe in which Dæmons (the external physical manifestation of a person's 'inner self' that takes the form of an animal) are present. In which Emma and Regina are a new couple, Henry is dealing with some shit and Regina's trying not to deal with some shit.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Series: His Dark Materials 'verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634002
Comments: 46
Kudos: 167





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm so excited to finally have this ready for you guys! I've been working on it for so long alongside a couple other things but this is finally ready to go! I couldn't wait to explore the world I'd set up in Something New. I want to take this fic and explore a bit of Regina's background. Specially her heritage and what it means in the context of this world. I put a hint in the first work about her family history but most probably didn't catch it. I hope you enjoy this first chapter!

“Moms! We’re out of milk and butter!” Henry’s voice echoed from the kitchen. He’d been attempting to make cookies for a mid-morning treat, (known in the Mills household as ‘second breakfast’)but realized a few seconds too late that he was missing some vital ingredients.

Regina entered the kitchen slowly, sipping her peach tea and pressing a comforting hand to the space between Caliban’s strong shoulders. She arched her eyebrow. “Really? I could have sworn we had some the other day.”

Caliban’s chuckle echoed in her mind as he looked up at her with an amused glint in his golden eyes. _“We did, but that was before you made a midnight snack not two days ago.”_ His low voice crooned.

Regina blushed at the memory. She’d forgotten about that little indulgence. She wasn’t one to indulge often, but as of recently the need for something sweet and slightly comforting was overwhelming. So what if she made cinnamon vanilla muffins at one a.m.? She was an adult. An adult who was at least 60% in control of her life. She could do what she wanted.

Regina nervously cleared her throat as she tried to find an answer to Henry’s dilemma—she knew how much he wanted to practice his baking skills. She didn’t want to deprive him of that because of her lack of self control—when Emma stepped into the kitchen. She looked between her son and her lover and had to hold back a laugh at the guilty look on Regina’s face.

“Don’t worry too much Hen. I was planning on going to the store today anyway. My place is getting low on goods. I can go now if you want?” She offered. Regina unconsciously leaned towards her lover as she came further into the kitchen. Presenting her cheek and shamelessly awaiting a sweet kiss. Which, of course, Emma obliged without question.

“Are you sure darling?” She didn’t want to sound too concerned, lest she catch Henry’s attention and have him questioning just why she was so worried—but Emma seemed to catch her drift. She gave a resolute look and squeezed Regina’s hand.

“I’m sure. Start the X-Files marathon without me. I remember the first few episodes of Season one like I saw them yesterday.” She assured them, beforepressing another kiss to the side of Regina’s head, then pressing a kiss to the crown of Henry’s head. Dodger mirrored her actions in his own doggy way. Caliban did not flinch as he was licked by Dodger, his fur rearranged in a way that was less than pleasurable. A true testament to his appreciation (and daresay love?) for the Dæmon and his counterpart.

As Emma grabbed her coat from the rack beside the door Regina gently reached out and grabbed her hand. She took her own keys from her coat and pressed them into Emma’s hand. They locked eyes. “Take my car. I know the bug’s been having trouble. I just got my car checked last week.”

Emma let out a sigh of relief. “Thanks love.” She pulled up the hoodie of her sweatshirt over her hair and with a countdown she and Dodger ran to the Mercedes.When they safely exited the driveway, the marathon began. But not before the pantry was scavenged for snacks. Henry carried the popcorn, and Regina carried the hot sauce and chocolate pretzels. They’d had many a binge watch session before Emma came along, but the ones since her arrival felt more…complete. It now would have felt odd to not leave an open space between Regina and Henry. Or, for Caliban to stretch fully out over the floor, not eagerly awaiting his cuddling companion. Aviva was in Dodger’s place for now, resting against Caliban’s chest in the form of a lynx.

Unfortunately though, they only got halfway through the second episode—on the large screen of the television, Fox Mulder and his dark brown fox Dæmon ran frantically away from trucks full of armed men—when a knock sounded.

Regina and Henry looked up with matching raised eyebrows.

“You think Emma forgot something?” Henry asked.

Regina did not respond right away, but by the tensing in her frame Henry knew her answer was not a good one. He too tensed.

 _“I can smell him from here. I think he’s been waiting down the street. When the Mercedes left he must have assumed you were in the car and not Emma.”_ Caliban whispered. Regina had to hold back a growl.

Regina was very much over Neal’s presence. Despite the fact that thetechnically had a hand in bringing Henry into the world, Regina could not help but hate him. She wanted him out of her son’s life. But, as hesitant as Henry was around him, Regina was afraid that one day he’d resent her for keeping him from his birth father. So she didn’t drive a stake through his heart like she wanted to most days.

The only thing left to do was be patient and hope Neal got his shit together.

The knock sounded again. Henry looked up at his mother, a nervous expression brewing in his eye. Regina brushed away some stray hairs from his freckled forehead and placed a kiss there. “It’s alright mijo. I’ll go answer the door. How about you go in my office and grab that knitted blanket? It’ll be nice and comfy for our marathon.” Her voice was calm, but so very clearly inching towards _something._ She tried to hold back but it was hard. Harder than it should have been. Regina was out of practice. This level of protectiveness did not surface often. It was well beyond the terror filled manic energy Henry was used to. This fell past all of that and entered into a territory that was well and truly dangerous. For Neal at least.

He nodded hesitantly and with a final worried look towards the door he ran up the stairs, Aviva trailing after him.

Since the incident he’d become much more skittish. He displayed anxiety he hadn’t seemed to have before. It had only been a month, but almost every night since that day Henry dreamed that Neal swept into his bedroom window and stole him away. He woke up crying at least twice a week. He forced himself to go to school, though more often than not, he came home early after being discovered in the bathroom stalls hyperventilating. Regina very much looked forward to getting the chance to have a ‘word or two’ with the man who was the cause for her son’s pain. 

Caliban rose from the floor with a languid stretch. His ears pinned back suddenly as a knock sounded once again, this time more frantic. He narrowed his eyes. _“I think it’s time we have a few words with the cretin.”_ He growled.

Regina stood as well. Anger welled up in the back of her throat, threatening to fall out of her eyes. She swallowed back the urge to do something she’d regret later. “I think you’re right. Lead the way.”

———

Regina should not have cast an intimidating vision wearing one of Emma’s slightly oversized band tees, leggings and fluffy purple socks. But she did. And she knew she did. If not for the fact that Caliban could hear the sudden and frantic thumping of Neal’s chest as she opened the door, then for the sharp jolt of satisfaction she felt as they watched Neal’s eyes go wide.

She could not hold back a smirk. “Not who you were expecting to see?” She simply said.

He gulped. “No but, I guess it’ll be a good thing in the end to talk to you first. I want to see my son.” Caliban chuckled—the sound low and cold.

  
_“He still thinks he has any power in this situation. That’s hilarious.”_

“Is that so? Well, unfortunately for you he does not want to see you any time soon. So please, kindly fuck off and do not step foot on my property again if and until you are invited. Have a nice afternoon.” Regina tried to close the door with a large fake smile, but the idiot placed his foot directly in its path.

He looked down at her with pleading eyes. “Please Regina. I know I messed up. I know Henry is most likely upset with me— not as much as you and Emma are—but—I can make it better.”

Caliban growled and both Neal and his Dæmon jumped back. Vividly, Regina recalled the look of disgust that had fallen over Neal’s face at the mines. She desperately wanted to find amusement in it, but the shame was too strong.

Regina hushed her Dæmon with a hand between his ears. “What exactly do you propose will ‘fix this’? You traumatized my son! He is afraid of you because you couldn’t read his body language and understand that you were coming on too strong. You tried to **_kidnap him_**!”

“I did not! He’s my kid. I wanted to take him on a trip—”

“Without his legal guardian’s consent or knowledge! That is the definitionof kidnap! Whether you see it that way or not that is what happened. You tried to kidnap my son and as a result he ran from you and almost died! So please, feel free to entertain me with your plan to ‘fix things’!” Regina snarled, though her tone was a full of cold amusement. It was genuinely hilarious how Neal thought he had even an inkling of a shot to ‘win’ Henry back. Henry was not a prize, but a traumatized child who wanted to feel safe.And at the moment he felt safe with his two mothers, not his so called ‘Father’.

Neal heaved a frustrated sigh and ran a hand over his face. “Fuck, Regina you’re making it sound worse than it is. You know that.”

“I’m not making it sound any worse than what is the truth of the matter. You traumatized my child and you have the nerve to just show up and demand to see him. You’re sick in the head Neal and if I see you around Henry again I’ll make it my life’s mission to destroy you do you understand me?!” Her voice rose with every syllable. By the end of her rant she was roaring, and each word siphoned a more shocked look from Neal.

The Mercedes pulled into the driveway just as her words echoed down the driveway. Of course—perfect timing. From the front door Regina could see Emma’s confused face. Her gaze looking between the two of them. She pulled up into the spot Regina usually used and got out, grocery bags distributed between her buff arms and Dodger’s mouth.

She walked cautiously up to the door. Her eyes were hard as she stared at Neal. “What are you doing here Neal?”

Neal spun around to look at her. “I came to see Henry.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “I’m getting tired of this Neal. We’ve already had this discussion. You are not welcome here or at my apartment right now. And I doubt you will be any time soon. Showing up at Regina’s house and demanding to see him is inappropriate and just plain stupid. Leave.”

She tried to walk up the driveway and was near the stairwell when he reached out to her. His large, caroil stained hand closed around her wrist and she flinched at the grip. Red filled Regina’s vision. Before she could stop him, Caliban lunged forward with a snarl. His large teeth closed around Neal’s Dæmon’s throat and squeezed. Not enough to be painful but enough more than get the threat of violence across. Emma gasped. Before she could open her mouth to speak Regina leaned forward with a sneer and spoke.

“Get the fuck off my property.” He didn’t hesitate then. Almost like a cartooncharacter he sped off towards his car, leaving nothing but dust and footprints in his wake.

It was silent then. Tense. Emma had frozen the second Caliban reached Neal’s Dæmon. There was not fear in her eyes, but something more complex. Regina could not decipher it on the spot and before she could make mention of it, it was gone. Emma’s spine straightened and she took in a deep breath.

“Can you help me take these in?”

————

They didn’t speak of it for the rest of the afternoon. The second they passed over the threshold, a silent agreement passed between them. With one look, they silently agreed to talk about it later—if ever. Henry sat in wait on the couch during the entirety of the exchange, curled up in the blanket as he stared at the door. When they entered, he shot up from the couch.

“Moms! I was so worried! Is he gone?” He questioned as he threw himselfat Regina’s middle. She pulled him close as best she could with a few bags.

“Yes. Everything’s fine. Come help Emma with the groceries so we can get the marathon started.”

After baking cookies that were slightly messy but all the more delicious, the day continued as it was originally supposed to. The X-Files marathon was the perfect decompressor to the events of the morning. Neal’s presence seemed to linger around the house, but the power of Agents Scully and Mulder, and the wild stories of their files helped put the family at ease.

By the end of Season 1 Henry was fast asleep. Emma picked him up as carefully as she could, avoiding jostling Aviva who too was fast asleep on Henry’s shoulder. As Emma made her way to the stairs, she looked towards Regina.

“Can I stay the night?” She asked shyly. Regina’s eyes widened. After her display this morning, she’d been worried her blonde lover wouldn’t want anything to do with her. But by the sheepish look in her eyes and the hopethat lingered there it was the opposite.

“Of course you can darling. Do you want a nightcap before we go to bed?”

“I’d love it. I’d love it even more if that nightcap could be followed up by something…sweet.” She blushed at her own words and for a second it seemed she was fixing her mouth to take back her words. Regina reached out to press a calming hand to her arm.

“I’d love that. I know it hasn’t been that long but…I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too. See you in a bit.” They shared a sweet kiss. Emma hauled Henry’s slightly heavy body up to his room while Regina grabbed the glasses from the study.As she’d said, it really hadn’t been a long time since their last sexual encounter but after the morning they’d had, relief in the form of such an intimate act sounded perfect. So perfect that Regina was almost trembling with excitement as she crawled into her bed. She placed the glasses filled with bourbon on the bedside table and stripped down to a new lacy red set of lingerie she’d bought a few weeks ago.

Regina tried out a few poses, but ended up just sitting up against her pillows, sipping the bourbon as slowly as possible. She was almost halfway done when Emma stepped inside.

She let out a nearly silent gasp at the sight of Regina. “Fuck—how did I endup being with a woman as gorgeous as you.” She whispered.

“I ask myself the same question every time I feel your arms wrapped around me. But right now my darling, it is not time for such romantic speech. I missed you so much. I need you so badly. Come fuck me.”

Emma wasted no time. She stalked over to the bed and grabbed Regina by her legs, pulling her down the bed so she was flat on her back. She crawled up her body, pressing kisses to every inch of her the closer she got to her center. She didn’t even bother removing the panties fully, she only slid them to the side and buried her face in Regina’s folds.

The brunette let out a muffled moan against her own hand. She had to keep the noise to a minimum because of Henry’s presence in the house, but it was hard when Emma had her like this. She did it often, but each time felt like the first. She was so amazing with her tongue, so attentive and so tender. At times—like now—Regina felt wholly unworthy of her lover’s attentions. She tried to pull away, but Emma growled and pulled her closer.

“Don’t you dare ‘Gina. Let me finish my dessert please.” Emma growled. She sucked little kiss around her center before pushing her tongue as far as it would go inside, fucking Regina for a few moments, then pulling out to suck hard at her throbbing clit.

Regina didn’t last long after that. Only a few more sucks and flicks of her tongue, and she was gone. Forced to press a pillow to her face as she let out a series of moans and cries. When the waves of pleasure receded Emma let go, but Regina could hear her digging around in the bedside table drawer for their newest toy.

It was going to be a long night.

———-

Regina pulled her robe around her lithe frame and fastened it as tight as she could. Emma lay on her spot in the bed, fully exhausted from their lovemaking. Truth be told, Regina was exhausted as well but she had to force herself out of the bed. She had work to do.

Caliban met her at the door that led to the basement. His glowing eyes met hers. _“You look like you had fun.”_ He said with a chuckle. Regina rolled her eyes at her Dæmon. She knew she looked like she’d been fucking all day but she couldn’t care less. She knew for a fact Emma enjoyed what she deemed her ‘bed head’ so there as no reason to tame it just yet.

“I feel like it. It was hard to pull myself away from the bed to do this…but it’s necessary.”

 _“Are you certain? Or are you allowing your paranoia to get the best of you?”_ He countered.

“I don’t care either way. This can only help Henry. It can only protect him from those that wish to harm him. I don’t see the need to be so calculating about it. Let’s go.” She opened the basement door with a deep breath. They descended carefully, each step leading them closer and closer to a line they had vowed to never cross.

But times were desperate. Henry had nearly died and the man responsible was still on the prowl. There was only one way Regina knew how to keep her son safe. And if it hurt her in the process, then so be it.

It didn’t take long to find the proper ingredients. It may have been a long time, but muscle memory dictated she know exactly what to do and where to find what she needed. Regina pulled the cauldron out from the container she’d stored it in marked “Christmas decorations”. Caliban gathered the herbs and flowers and ‘other’ ingredients necessary.The cauldron was hauled up the stairs in Regina’s hands and pulled onto the stove with her waning strength. When the pond water was boiling and the herbs all cut, Regina rolled up her sleeves and took a long breath.

“Let us begin.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed this story. I hadn't meant to post again so soon but I couldn't help it. You all have been so patient and your response to the first chapter moved me so much I had to push this. I hope you enjoy.

15 minutes.

It took 15 minutes for Regina's body to cease expelling her breakfast, lunch and dinner from the past week. _“I forgot about the nausea.”_ Caliban’s low voice croaked beside her. 

The force of her vomit had forced her to her knees.Her face was directly inside of the ensuite bathroom’s toilet. As often as she cleaned it, she could not help but think of how many times she, Emma and even Henry had used the damn thing. Caliban lay at her side, his bottom half protruding out of the slightly open bathroom door. His body tense with pain.

Regina’s whole body ached. She knew she’d thrown up so hard she burst a blood vessel in her eye. She was already dreading having to explain the injury away to both Emma and Henry in the next few minutes—but it was nothing less than she deserved.

It was bound to happen. She knew that.

She wasn’t so blind to her body’s needs that she fooled herself into believing there would be no repercussions for her stunt. Or stunts at this point. She’d existed with this ‘gift’ for damn near 30 years. She knew the ins and outs by now. She knew her limits and she knew she’d pushed herself well beyond them outside of the mines.

She had just hoped things wouldn’t fall apart on the one morning Emma had off.

It hit while she was brewing the coffee. Overwhelmed her and nearly knocked her over like a tsunami. A tsunami of pain and nausea that she just barely managed to hold back. The white hot pain rolled from the top of her spine down to the tips of her toes. Setting her alight with a familiar pain. The next few seconds passed in a blur of pain and nausea.And still, the blur had not subsided. Regina’s heart was racing. Fear was clouding her already clouded mind. Caliban pressed his large head up to her thigh. He tried to purr to comfort her, but it came out as something pained and choked.

After a few minutes of silence, as the nausea wained. _“Can you move?”_ Caliban asked.

“No. Can you?”

_“No.”_

Regina curled into herself with a whimper as the pain came in another set ofwaves. The only comfort to be found was the coolness of the tiled floor against her feverish skin. The pain that was coursing through her was indescribable, but there was nothing left to do but wait.

“Regina? Henry’s ready to go. Are you ready?” Emma called from the foot of the stairs. Regina groaned.

 _“Fuck. I was hoping she’d forget that it was our day to take Henry. How exactly are we going to tell her we can’t move right now without raising some suspicions?_ ” Caliban said.

“I don’t know. I can barely think right n—” Her body betrayed her once again and forced more bile out of her. She shivered in between gags, and silently tried to dip into the reserves of her strength to push. It took all of her energy to raise her head, but she managed. Only she couldn’t speak without almost vomiting on the floor.

Eventually, as expected, Emma became suspicious. Regina heard her tell Henry to wait in the car while she investigated. It was inching closer and closer to the time Henry had to be at school, so they couldn’t linger for long. She carefully made her way up the stairs and into Regina’s bedroom, then peaked her head into the slightly open bathroom door.

“Regina?” She called quietly. Regina could only let out a small moan of painin response. Emma was at her side in a second. “Are you alright? What happened—what’s wrong?”

“I’m feeling… a bit under the weather at the moment darling. Could you take Henry to school for me?”

“A _bit_ under the weather isan understatement Regina. I can take him to school but…are you sure you’re going to be alright her by yourself?”

“I’ll be fine. This isn’t the first time this has happened.”

Emma raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to question Regina, when the horn of the bug beeped loud. She looked down at her watch—it was 7:55. If they didn’t hurry Henry would be late. And he went to one of those uppity schools who penalized kids for arriving to school late as if they could drive themselves. Emma sighed. “We’re not done talking about this. Let me at least help you be comfortable.”

“You’ll be gone for five minutes at the most Emma there’s no need to—” by the time she finished Emma was gone, disappearing into the bedroom to find a blanket and spare pillow. She placed them gently under Regina’s head and covered her in the blanket before kissing her forehead.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can love.”

“Ok.”

Regina watched as Emma ran from the bathroom and trotted down the stairs. Before long the bug was pulling out of the driveway and another wave of nausea and pain was pushing Regina to the porcelain throne.

———-

Emma returned with lightening speed. Unfortunately for Regina though, she went downhill fast. She was a shade paler than she’d been when Emma left, and Caliban was actively heaving. Emma didn’t bother attempting to scold Regina for waiting so long to tell anyone—she knew the woman didn’t have it in her to respond or even think right now. So, she helped her off the floor and into the bathtub. Before she could leave again, Regina took her wrist.

She took a deep, shaky inhale before speaking. “There is a mason jar under the bathroom cabinet. It’s labeled in Spanish. Can you grab it for me? I need it in the bathwater.”

Emma eagerly nodded and directed Dodger to the cabinet in question. He grabbed it as gently as he could while Emma began to prepare the water. It didn’t take long to get the bath going and at a temperature that was suitable for Regina’s current state. The herbs were aromatic but not unpleasant. They turned the water some mix of pink and purple and as the fragrance grew so did Regina’s comfort level. She let out a hum and slid further down into the water, letting her chin become submerged. Caliban’s choked sounds of pain transformed into purrs, and he curled up close to the tub to take from the heat radiating from it.

After a few moments when Regina’s pallor returned to its natural tanned olive and Emma had her thoughts together, she spoke. “What did you do?”

“Nothing too serious. This is just a delayed reaction to the mine incident. I’ll be right as rain in a few days.” She tried to explain, but Emma was not having it. She gave Regina an unamused and dubious expression.

“Then what’s that?” She motioned down to the cut on the palm of Regina’s hand. The brunette tried to hide it under the water, but Emma wasted no time in reaching out and pulling the wounded appendage up to the surface. She held it up to Regina’s eye line, her own eyes burning with something protective and slightly scared. “Don’t lie to me Regina. What’s going on?”

“I don’t know what you’re taking about Emma. I may have been feeling a little under the weather over the past few days but outside of that nothing out of the ordinary has been happening.”

“Stop that! We both know that’s not true. Something’s been…off since the start of the week.”

 _“The night we went to the basement.”_ Caliban needlessly pointed out. 

Regina wanted to object. To try and distract Emma from her own unusual behavior, but she couldn’t bring herself. Not when she felt the exact same way. Things had shifted that night. Something had entered the atmosphere that wasn’t supposed to be there. It was the reason Regina resorted to such ancient tactics of protection. She hadn’t practiced in decades, but that night she’d been driven out of her warm bed to do _something._

She cleared her throat. “I’ve felt it too…That’s why I…did what I did. I needed to make sure Henry was safe. That all of you were safe.”

Emma’s eyes widened the slightest bit. She seemed to sweat more. “What did you do?”

“Nothing that is irreversible. I just…tapped into my past a little bit. The good parts—depending on who you’re talking to.” Regina replied cryptically. She could see that her words weren’t working to calm Emma’s racing mind, so she reached up and pressed her hand to Emma’s cheek. “I promise you I’ll be fine. I didn’t do anything that can’t be undone. Now, you need to get ready for work. You’re already late.”

“I’m not going in today.”

“Yes you are. You have an audit in six days and you know damn well that no-one but you will be able to get anything done. They already hate me, Idon’t need them hating me more because I have to rip them a new one for negligence.”

Emma sighed, because she knew what Regina was saying was right.

“You’re lucky I like you enough to listen to you.”

“Yes I am. I’ll be fine, I swear. I feel better already.” The truth was that she actually did feel minutely better all things considered. She could feel her face without wanting to rip it off and the violent urge to vomit had passed. She’d be able to exit the bath in a few minutes and nap until Henry came home. Then she’d get her shit together.

They shared a kiss and soon Emma was dressed and ready for work. She helped Regina one last time by guiding her to the bed and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Call me if you need anything.”

“I will.” Regina replied in a whisper.

xxx

Regina slept fitfully for hours. She tossed and turned. Caliban whined in his sleep as he fought the urge to fall down into his smaller form. Whenever he did it, the pain that accompanied the transformation was always exquisitely awful. But the relief that came afterwards was intense. It could be pleasurable when Regina was around Henry, Zelena or Emma. But right now it would only serve to make her more scared. Make her feel more vulnerable.

When she eventually fell head first into a deep slumber around noon, the dream started out pleasant. She dreamed that she’d taken a half day and went to Henry’s school to pick him up for recess. They were going to the park—the big one with the large castle like structure Regina had gotten built just for Henry for his first birthday. When they were on their way out of the school, she saw it.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a hint of mousy brown hair disappear into the woods that surrounded the back of the school. There was a fence, but from the angle Regina stood she could see the hole that left just enough room for a small eight year old child to crawl under. If she could see it, she was certain all of the other children knew about it. They most likely made frequent but quick trips into the woods to climb trees and admire the wildlife. And that’s what she’d witnessed. A small girl around Henry’s agehad escaped with a gleeful smile, and was running. The woods were a safe place usually, but for the strangest reason Regina felt her heart drop. She nearly vomited.

She made Henry wait in the car and sent Caliban forward to track the girl. When Henry was secure in the locked car, Regina made her way.

Regina had loved nature as a child. She’d been one of those girls who’d brandished pigtails, ripped overalls and muddy boots to school just to spend a few minutes out in the sun making mud pies or chasing after squirrels. She loved nature almost just as much now, but for the first time in a long time she could feel the sinister potential of the woods. The menace waiting just around the corner felt closer than ever.

By the time they found the girl, it was too late.

Her face was white with terror. Her expression that of a girl who knew she was on the verge of death—on the verge of never returning to what she knew again. Regina reached out, tried to save her. Tried to find a way to pry her from the hands of the evil that had her but there was no way. She was frozen. Her body simply stopped in its tracks. And the dark, faceless figure stole the girl away deeper into the forest.

Then a flash of light.

Memories mixed with the dream. The entire dream replayed like a scene from a movie, but some moments were intercut with that thing that had happened so long ago, yet still managed to ruin her future from the moment it befell her.

Regina could see herself, nearly twenty years younger, the same pale terror stricken expression on her face as she watched her sister’s ‘procedure’. She could practically feel the fear as they strapped her to an operation table. Caliban was at her side, but then suddenly he wasn’t. He was replaced with some other Dæmon. One that didn’t belong to Regina. Then Regina’s face melted away and was replaced with that of the girl she’d seen in the dreams. She looked up at the face hovering over her own, recognized it but didn’t dare put a name to it for fear that the pain of acknowledgment alone would push her over the edge.

Then she woke. She was sweating profusely. Her ragged screams echoed around the room as she was shaken awake. Regina locked eyes with Emma. She’d been the one to wake her up. Emma’s eyes were full of fear, full of apprehension. Regina didn’t have the energy or the wherewithal to even attempt to comfort her. She simply fell into her lover’s arms and cried.

————

As it turned out, Emma had come back to the manor to check on Regina during her late lunch break. She’d heard the screams and ran up the stairs as fast as she could. Regina had been curled up in a ball in the center of the bed, curled around Caliban in his smaller form as if she was protecting him. He’d been yowling as if in immense painand she’d been screaming in fear so hard her throat was sore.

Unfortunately, Emma’s lunch break coincided with the time Henry got home from school. Just as Emma was wiping the dried tears off her cheeks, the front door opened. Henry didn’t give his usual exclamation, and instantly Regina knew that somehow—her dream had been real. A child had gone missing in her town. She forced herself up and down the stairs. She found Henry sitting at the dining room table. His head in his hands, dried tears of his own pouring down his face. Regina fell to her knees beside him. Fear forcing her heart into overdrive as she looked for any trace of injury.

“What happened my darling?” She questioned.

He sniffled. “Ava. My friend Ava—you remember her right?” He asked. Regina nodded. She’d been one of the children who’d asked for Henry’s presence at sleepover. Since her rejection—though it hadn’t really been a rejection, more so a firm but gentle no—their father had thought Regina was nothing but a classist asshat. So Henry hadn’t been invited over again, but luckily his children knew Henry was a good kid. Ava herself was good child, as was her brother Nick.

“We were at recess. Nick dared her to go into the woods today to pick up a rock for this project we wanted to make. It was like this council of rock people who were all knowing it—that doesn’t matter. What matters is that she didn’t come out. The teachers freaked out. They searched all over for her but its like she just disappeared. I’m so worried mom. Do you think she’ll come back?”

At his words Regina’s heart nearly stopped. The scenario was almost exact to that of her dream. Not only the dream she’d had this afternoon, but the nightmares she’d had since the day she adopted Henry. It was all coming to fruition.

She just hoped she could do something to stop it before it was too late.

xxx

Against Emma’s wishes, Regina went into the office as soon as she was able. She wanted to solve this case before any more children went missing and she knew her presence in the Sheriff’s office would be the push they needed to search. She strutted into the office, the front door banging behind her as Caliban’s body forced it open. She was in jeans and a sweater, but her heels still sent menacing echoes around the nearly empty office.

The deputies on duty flinched and looked up. They locked eyes with her. The first to speak was Robin Locksley.

“Madam Mayor. We weren’t expecting to see you in so soon. I assume you’ve heard?”

“Yes, I’ve had to hear from my son as a matter of fact—instead of the trained professional under my employ. I’d like an explanation.” She growled.

Robin gulped and couldn’t give an answer. Beside him, a deputy Regina knew to be named Tim stood up. “We’ve been working as hard as we can. The school was in a panic and practically trampled over the crime scene in search of the girl. She only went missing two hours ago. We didn’t have time to call you in between assessing the scene and—”

“—-then make time!” Regina roared. She took a step back and both men jumped back. Her face was pulled into a snarl. Her eyes practically incandescent with rage.

“So are you saying you want us to alert you every time a crime is committed?” Tim muttered. Regina growled again and advanced. He jumped back and tried to avoid her glare but in the process accidentally trapped himself up against his own desk.

Regina got as close to him as she dared—her breath tickling the scant bits of facial hair on his young face.“I’m saying that I need to be made aware the moment something of this magnitude happens! A child went _missing_ in my town! I could be doing a number of things to find her but because I was not informed until ten minutes ago we’ve wasted valuable time.”

“We’re not even sure she’s missing per say. She may have just ran off into the woods. The team is still searching. As of right now they haven’t found any evidence of foul pay. When we have a definite answer we can make a move forward but right now our best bet is to wait.”

“Waiting is going to get that girl killed or worse! How many deputies are out there right now?”

“3.”

Regina’s eyebrows nearly hit the ceiling. “3? There are only three deputies searching for a little girl in the vast woods surrounding our town! Where are the others?”

“Busy with other matters.”

“Nothing matters more than finding that little girl right now you idiot! Send the rest of them out there now!” She roared. She was breathing heavily, her ears were practically steaming. Tim flinched away but had the nerve to look no more than slightly annoyed by her words. Regina was seconds away from wrapping her hands around his neck and squeezing when Robin stepped in.

Robin took a deep breath and pulled Tim away. He locked eyes with Regina, trying his best to radiate calm. Regina had always held a certain amount of respect for the man. She respected his dedication to his familyand his love for his son. But at the moment, all she wanted to do was strangle him. How could he not see?! That girl—poor sweet Ava—was in danger. They needed to take this as seriously as they would take a robbery or an assault. They needed to have all of their resources out there looking for her.

But she knew by the look in his eyes that they wouldn’t.

She needed to try anyway.

“Send the rest of your deputies to get their asses into the woods to find Ava. You’ve got 24 hours and you know it. If she isn’t returned or if there isn’t a hint of her whereabouts by then you’ve failed.”

He sighed. “Madam Mayor…I can't do that.”

“And why not?”

“Because that would be a gross misuse of our resources and because quite frankly myself and the sheriff don’t think it’s necessary. Sheriff Humbert has sent some of the best of the best out to look for Ava. They will find her and bring her home.”

“And if they don’t?”

“They will.” He stoically replied, as if he really believed life was that simple. As if he really believed that with the power of positive thinking he could save a girl from being on the brink of ruin. Regina wanted to hit him. She wanted to hit him and beat him into the ground until he understood that life didn’t work that way. Until he understood that life was just sequence of unfairness after unfairness only broken up by extreme effort. If they didn’t put enough effort into finding that girl, she would be gone forever and others would follow.

“If I have to hear another piece of news through the grapevine I promise you I will destroy you if it’s the last thing I do.” Regina promised in a low hiss.

Robin nodded. She didn’t wait around to hear what he had to say, she simply left. Her heart beating fast. Instead of driving, Regina began to walk to her office.

Beside her, Caliban gave a low annoyed sound. _“How is it possible a human being can be so stupid?”_ Caliban questioned.

Regina snorted. “I don’t know. But what I do know is that if—”

A flash of a black coat. The familiar wafting scent of something chemical and something much too sweet. Both Regina and Caliban’s heart stopped as their eyes caught onto it. Someone had darted into the alley behind the flower shop. That coat, the chilly energy of the air. It was all so familiar. She took a step forward.

 _“Don’t.”_ Caliban warned. He sounded afraid. 

“I have to. She might be there.” She took another cautious step forward. Caliban didn’t follow. A low hiss was coming from the back of his throat. His ears were pinned to his head and his back was arched. He looked as afraid as she felt.

 _“Don’t Regina!”_ He warned again. She ignored his warnings. Another step. A peek around the corner.

The alley was empty. A figure darted in the distance. Regina ran forward but was too late. Emptiness again. Silence save for Caliban’s hiss.

It was starting all over again.

Fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so late! I was focused on About Time because we're on really important chapter and I didn't want to rush myself. I hope you enjoy!

Regina was all over the place for days. The search came up empty—as she’d expected—which left the town reeling with worry and panic. She used as much energy as she could muster to keep them from flying off the handle. By the end of the day, her capacity for bullshit or anything even remotely upsetting was at its lowest.

Which was why she was ready to scream when a knock came at her door at nearly 10 at night.

The day had been a long one. One of the longest yet. Ava had been missing officially for 3 days now. Half the town was convinced she was dead (though Regina would never admit to them that she _knew_ deep in her bones that the girl wasn’t dead yet but would soon wish she was) and the other half were convinced that Regina was behind it for some reason. The sheriff’s department was worn thin searching the surrounding woods for signs of the girl, whilst also keeping in the check the sudden influx of criminal behavior. Complaints came in day in and day out to Regina personally (as if she could do anything about branches reaching too far into neighboring yards or mischievous cats shitting in front yards) and false claims surrounding the whereabouts of Ava spread like wildfire.

It was exhausting. But apparently not as exhausting as having to face Neal once again.

When Regina opened the door she had to use every last bit of strength not to groan aloud. There he stood, sheepish and unpleasant as always, his hands in his pockets and his hair messy in a way that would have been attractive if he wasn’t so damn ugly.

Regina narrowed her eyes at him. “What could you possibly want?”

“I just…I wanted to check on Henry. With that girl missing it’s just—I’ve been worried about him. I just wanted to make sure he was alright. I’ve been working late shifts at the auto body shop so I haven’t had the chance to stop by but I’m here now. Can I just see him real fast?”

Regina wanted to say no. She wanted to slam the door in his face and lock it. But she could see the manic energy in his eyes. The terror born of concern for your child. Despite all the mistakes he’d made it seemed he truly did care for Henry’s well being.

Regina sighed. “I’ll give you two minutes. I will be with you every moment of those two minutes and if you try anything funny I will allow my Dæmon to rip your head off.”

Neal gulped. “Can he actually do that?”

Vivid memories passed through Regina’s mind for a split second. Her vision filled with red. She blinked it away as fast as she could and cleared her throat. “Yes. Yes he can.” She simply said.

She let the door open just enough for him to enter. He slipped inside slowly, warily glancing her way and avoiding contact as much as he could. His Dæmon slithered forward with her tail between her legs and her ears pinned to her head. Caliban let his teeth show in a display of dominance.

Regina led them upstairs reluctantly. Their footsteps were silent in comparison to the clomping steps Neal and his Dæmon took. Henry was asleep at this time, had been for about an hour since it was a school night. Emma was working late so she didn’t have the chance to accidentally rile him up with some story or another about her day.

Regina cracked the door open and peeked her head inside. When she could see Henry’s messy hair sticking out of his Avenger’s covers and hear his and Aviva’s matching snores she led Neal inside.

“You have one minute left. Look at him but if you put a hand on him I’ll rip that hand off.” She warned. Neal gulped again and nodded.

She stood off to the side as he looked down at her son. His eyes full of relief and love. Regina wanted to appreciate the way he looked at Henry. He loved him—that much was clear as day to see—but he didn’t have enough discretion not to do something that could put him in harm’s way. And this was the worst time to take chances with her son’s safety.

After looking down at the gold watch on her wrist and catching the time turn form 10:12 to 10:13, she sighed. “It’s time for you to leave.” She simply said. He sighed as well but nodded.

As he followed her back down the stairwell and tothe door he paused.

“Will I ever get the chance to be in his life again?” He quietly asked.

Regina didn’t respond until he moved again. When he was at the door and her hand rested on the nob, fully prepared to dramatically close it in the way she’d craved to do when he first arrived—she spoke. “Maybe some day. But right now, you have to prove to me and to Emma that you won’t make the same mistakes twice.”

For once, he didn’t immediately come back with an excuse or an insult. He simply let his shoulders hunch and nodded. Regina would have felt sympathy for him…if she’d had the ability to look past her son’s pain and the potential danger he was in at the moment. At this very moment though, she really just wanted him off her lawn.

When he returned to his car, she sighed and shut the door quietly. She went about her nighttime routine until the urge to hear a certain voice was overwhelming. Regina plopped down on her bed like a teenaged girl and dialed Emma’s number.

She picked up on the first ring.

 _“Hey ‘Gina.”_ She greeted. Just her voice brought a smile to Regina’s face.

“Hi Emma. I’m sorry to call you so late I just…I needed a distraction.”

_“No worries. I’m glad to hear your voice after my day in all honesty. If my day was shit I can only imagine how yours was.”_

“It was awful. But not as awful as Neal coming to see Henry ten minutes ago.”

She could hear the sudden rustling of fabric. Emma was standing up. Presumably to get away from her nosy coworkers.

_“What?”_

“He came here in a state. He said Ava’s disappearance had sparked worry for Henry. He requested to see him.”

_“And did you let him?”_

Regina hesitated to reply. She was afraid of what Emma would say. She cleared her throat and steeled her spine as best she could. Caliban rested his head on her knee and looked up at her. She gave him a stroke between his eyebrows. “Yes. Yes I did.”

Silence. Then Emma cleared her throat. Her next words came out as a mix between a stutter and a whisper. “ _Ok—uh—so h-how did it g-go?”_

“Well enough. He was only here for all of two minutes. He was very accommodating and very obedient. He didn’t fight me at all much to my surprise. I…I have to admit I didn’t expect such behavior from him. Especially not right now. Last I saw he was determined to do anything in his power to get what he wanted.”

_“As fucked up as it might be…maybe he’s seeing—with Ava disappearing and all—that the time we have with our children is only so limited. Maybe he’s finally realizing that none of this has anything to do with him. It has everything to do with Henry.”_

Regina was silent for a few moments. Emma’s words were far too close to the truth. As hard as it was to admit, Ava’s disappearance was stirring something in the people of Storybrooke. In most, it was stirring a sense of unease and fear—rightfully so—while in others it stirred up feelings of resentment and hatred. Neal must have been apart of the former group of citizens and was realizing that being a parent meant more than getting what you wanted. So much more. She sighed as she stroked Caliban’s neck. He slow blinked her—a sign of his love—and nuzzled into her touch. “I just wanted to keep you updated. Thanks for listening.I don’t want to keep you from your work for much longer. It would be hypocritical of me to demand your coworkers put their all into searching for Ava while I let you slack off.”

Emma snorted. _“Ever since you came around and scared the piss out of Locksley they’ve been stepping up their game. Realistically, it’s a challenge to get any really interesting workaround here right now. Me slacking off isn’t going to do much damage.”_

Regina chuckled. “In that case..what time does your shift end?

_“Two hours from now…Why?”_

“I…You can obviously say no I just…I missed you and I think i’d sleep better if you were here so feel free to stop by after your shift.”

Regina could practically hear the smile over the phone. _“I’ll see you in two hours.”_

“Wonderful. See you soon.” _I love you_ was on the tip of her tongue but she forced it back.

 _“See you soon.”_ Emma hung up. And for hours, Regina lay on her back—her eyes gazing up at the ceiling with the phone clutched to her chest. Her mind racing.

So many emotions were flying through her, but the most prevalent was the overwhelming surge of protection she felt for her lover and her child. She would do anything to protect them. Even if it meant revisiting a piece of her past she wanted nothing more than to keep hidden. As terrified as the idea of returning was, she knew it was necessary. Her mind did not fall quiet, but her body gave into the exhaustion thus leaving Regina in a state somewhere between sleep and consciousness. That state didn’t last long however—for two hours later when Emma slipped into her bed and wrapped her muscular arms around Regina’s lithe waist, she fell into a deep sleep.

————-

Neal didn’t make himself known for days after his late night visit—and neither did Ava. Every hour spent without concrete knowledge of the girl’s whereabouts was filling Regina with the worst dread. Realistically, she knew there was nothing she could do. There was no concrete proof that the people she _strongly suspected_ were behind this had anything to do with Ava’s disappearance. Making any moves or announcing any assumptions would only prove detrimental. Not only to Regina’s mental health when she was inevitably left disbelieved and disparaged but most likely to the girl’s safety.

So they waited. In agony, Regina, Emma and Henry tried to lead normal lives.

During the day, Regina fielded through complaints and concerns while Emma took down criminals and Henry stared into the expanse of forest surrounding his school that was now blocked off to students and faculty alike.

More and more frequently, Regina was requesting Emma’s presence at the mansion. There was no need to fool herself. She knew the inevitable was upon them. And oddly enough, she was not afraid.

Family dinner came upon them faster than expected. The tradition had not been abandoned so much as neglected due to recent events. But the family time was very needed, so Regina spent an houror two prepping for a hefty meal that would be eaten in minutes and even broke out the good wine.

It was perfect. The perfect buffer and the perfect vacation after so much stress and uncertainty. Henry went down like a light—the food pulling him into what could only be described as a food coma. Which left Emma and Regina to do some…other neglected forms of stress relief.

“Fuck. You look so good babe. Even though your clothes are everywhere and your hair is messy you still look like a goddess.” Emma growled as she pushed her hips up to meet Regina’s. The brunette moaned and sped up, her hands coming to rest on Emma’s chest as she began to ride the life out of her on the couch of her study.

Emma was on her back, her feet flattened and her thigh muscles tensing as she sent the strap deeper. Regina’s skirt was hiked up toher hips, her shirt opened and her bra abandoned somewhere in the living room. Her tits were on full display and it seemed Emma could not resist the temptation.

She sat up, gripping Regina’s ass and giving one deep thrust just as she pulled a nipple between her teeth. Regina moaned. Her entire body was on fire. Every inchof her was consumed with lust and she never wanted it to end. She picked up the pace, whimpering and burying her face in the crook of Emma’s neck to keep from screaming. She bit down as the strap hit a spot so deep and so good her whole body jerked.

Emma chuckled. “Right here baby? Does it feel good when I hit you right—” a thrust to the spot again. Regina whimpered. “—there.” Regina bit down as a powerful orgasm rolled over her. Her body trembled and tears streamed down her face as shefucked down one more time, just to feel the thick strap as deep inside her as possible.

Emma moaned in her ear as her own orgasm washed over her.

When the pleasure started to fade and the exhaustion of their exploits finally hit, they couldn’t help but share a laugh. Emma pulled out carefully, and Regina collapsed back onto the couch.

Emma let out a breathy chuckle. “That was amazing. We so need to make time for that more often.”

Regina smirked. “I’ll make sure to pen that into myschedule then.” They shared a kiss.

After slipping the harness off and placing it a duffle bag that usually hid under Regina’s desk for occasions just like this, Emma pulled Regina into her lap and curled around her. They sighed at the same time.

Then a memory struck Regina. She hopped off the couch.

Emma sent her a worried look. “What’s wrong?” She questioned.

“Nothing’s wrong actually I just…I wanted to do this before I forgot.” Regina said with a smile. She moved to her desk and to the top left drawer to pull out what looked like a key. It had a little swan bauble on the chain (one that she would never admit to spending two hours agonizing over whether or not to buy it). She handed it to Emma cautiously.

“I realized the other day that…I enjoy having you here. Alot. And I want you to come here as often as you like so…here’s a key.” Their hands grazed as the key passed from hand to hand.

Emma was speechless. Worry began to fill Regina up, but a low crooning voice brought her down to earth.

 _“Oh, stop your fussing. She’s as madly in love with you as youare with her. Stop doubting yourself. She’ll be ecstatic to have a key.”_ Caliban said just before Emma opened her mouth.

“I…I can’t describe to you how much this means to me. I knowit’s more important than you let on and I’m so grateful that you trust me with the key. Thank you so much.” She stood and pressed a hand to Regina’s hip. They shared a sweet kiss.

_“See. I told you so.”_

_———-_

It seemed that the worst things happened at night.It was a miracle Regina was able to get any sleep at all when the ghosts of her past seemed to be determined to revisit and re-traumatize her in the middle of the night.

Regina woke to the pleasant feeling of Emma’s arms around her. What was unpleasant however, was the almost constant hiss of a distressed Dæmon. Her Dæmon.

Carefully, she slipped from Emma’s embrace and went to the source of the noise. Wisely, Caliban had moved into the kitchen instead of the guest room he and Dodger often shared when Regina and Emma were sleeping. His back was arched, his teeth displayed as his golden eyes stared down something in the distance.

“What do you see?” She asked.

_“It’s not a matter of what…but whom.”_

Regina walked towards the patio door. Caliban followed after her.

She couldn’t see anyone from the distance she was standing , but she could feel their presence. Hovering right on the line between her property and the first that surrounded it. And she wanted to scream. But she didn’t. She simply took in a shaky breath and reached for a knife. Obviously what she’d done before was not enough. She had to look into other methods of protection for her family and potentially the entire town.

But for now this would do.

Regina took a small pairing knife and almost ran up to the study. Her heart was racing. Fear was filling her body and clouding her gaze but she knew what she needed to do. She could not talk herself out of it.

She lit the fireplace first. Then grabbed the cloud-pine branch off the wall. It had been longer once. She could remember the brief visits with her dearest great grandmother. But upon her death, it had been split in two for Regina and Zelena to share. To utilize in times of trouble.

This was the first time Regina had felt the need to use it.

Caliban pressed himself in front of the fireplace like the mighty Sphinx. He transformed to his natural state just as Regina slipped off her sleep clothes and kneeled before the fire. Itwould be better to do this outside, but there was no time.

A slit toeach of her palms. Then Regina took the branch between her bloody fingers and lowered her head in reverence to whatever was out there. She hadn’t tapped into this part of her for so long that the sensations felt foreign to her. But as the light of the moon and stars illuminated her bare shoulders, sending sparks of _feeling_ through Regina, she knew she was on the right track. The words came almost as a second nature. In a hurried whisper they fell from her lips. She could not translate what she’d said to anyone, but she felt the rightness settle in her bones. Through the opened window, a gust of window passed through. The fire went out in one mighty gust.

She had been heard.

A creak down the hallway. Padding steps.

_“It’s Emma.”_

Slightly more reassuring than knowing it was Henry, but not much.

The door to the study creaked open. Regina slipped the robe on just in time to face Emma’s sleepy, but confused face.

“Regina? What’s going on?”

“I…” There was no need to lie. Not anymore. It was time. “There was someone outside. I didn’t see their face but I know they were there. I had to Emma. I had to.”

Emma’s brow furrowed. She advanced and took Regina’s forearms in her hands. “You had to what?”

“Nothing I can explain in words. But I had to do it. I’m so afraid Emma. I don’t—what if they’re here?”

“Whose they?” Emma questioned as she wrapped her arms around the smaller woman’s body. The emotions both confusing and terrifying, were filling Regina to the brim. She could do nothing but nestle herself into Emma’s arms and stand as still as she could.

She was so scared. But if Emma could just do this everyday…then maybe she’d be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad I got the chance to introduce a little of Regina's background here. We'll be exploring more but not going too deep so I'll spill a little here. In the books this AU is based off of, there are beings called witches. They are powerful and often used branches made of the magical wood of a cloud-pine tree to help them fly. I slipped mention of it in the first installation of this series but we'll be getting into more of what that means for Regina and even Henry later. Let me know your thoughts!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! I'm sorry this wasn't out sooner, I had the most intense writer's block for all three of my current stories but I've survived. I hope you enjoy!

Regina woke with a start in the middle of the night to the sound of her phone blaring. It was an alarm meant only for emergencies. Her heart raced immediately. Through the fog of sleep she could see the Sheriff’s name on her screen. Emma let out a groan of frustration at the interruption to her sleep, but Regina ignored her. She ripped the phone off the bedside table and answered.

“Mayor Mills speaking.”

_“..Madam Mayor….another child has gone missing. It’s Ava’s brother, Nicholas.”_

Regina was up before Graham could even fully finish the sentence. She didn’t bother waking Emma. Someone had to stay here with Henry after all. After slipping on jeans and grabbing her keys from the bowl next to the front door, Regina and Caliban were in the Mercedes and on their way. No-one had told her where to go, but Regina knew exactly where to find the scene of the crime.

The forest was closed off with caution tape. Regina bypassed it easily and shrugged off attempted warnings from overzealous deputies. She needed to see. She needed to be in the last place that poor child had been.

She knew the second she came close. She could practically feel _their_ presence in the trees. They were reaching out to her, warning her to stay away. Caliban was moving cautiously beside her—and if it didn’t hurt so much Regina was certain he would have left already. But they’d endured enough pain for a lifetime. No need to add on additional strain.

Regina stepped forward. In the darkness, she could make out Graham’s flashlight. He was searching the scene of the crime as thoroughly as he could, but Regina knew without having to inspect it that there wasn’t really anything _he_ could see. She knew before she laid her eyes on the patch of grass that last touched Nicholas, that he was nowhere near here. But she stepped forward anyway. Whether it be out of morbid curiosity, or the overwhelming need to _know—_ either way, she would come to regret it.

As soon as Regina stepped close enough to speak to Graham, searing pain brought her to her knees. It felt as if someone had driven a screw driver through her temples and twisted. She held back a whimper, but Caliban could not help but let out a yowl.

Colors burst behind Regina’s eyes. Indistinguishable from each other. They lingered behind the lids of her eyes and _burned_.

“Madam Mayor—are you alright?” Graham’s voice floated from above her. A hand landed on her shoulder, but she flinched away from it. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

She couldn’t even put it into words, but she had to do _something_. So she opened her eyes. Then regretted it immediately.

Images flickered back and forth across the woods. Broken images of past events. Of Nicholas, calling for his sister but running into _someone_. Of Nicholas being dragged away, his Dæmon clutched in the hands of some evil empty eyed being. No matter how many times she turned from animal to animal, the grip never loosened. Then they were both gone.

And the nausea was overwhelming.

Regina forced Graham’s hands off her shoulders, and fell to her hands to vomit. The star light caressed the back of her neck, comforting her, apologizing. It helped the tiniest bit.

Her great grandmother had spoken of a gift like this. Not many of their kind had been given the gift, but the women who had been were always troubled. Always weighed down by the things she’d seen. And she’d sworn since Regina was old enough to walk that Regina was one of them. Seers she called them. At the time, even a younger and less jaded version of Regina had figured they’d been nothing more than stories. Stories Regina hadn’t believed her until this exact moment.

“Regina?” Graham’s voice pulled her back to reality. Regina shivered.

“I’m fine. I just…I’mfine. Help me up.” He did. He gave her a concerned look that she promptly ignored. Regina took in a deep breath. “Who called this in?”

“The kid’s father. He said he woke up to the front door wide open and his son not in his bed. His Dæmon tracked him to this spot. Then his scent disappeared.”

“Tape this entire area off. Gather as much scent data as you can. He didn’t just up and disappear. Someone did this—and I need to know who. I don’t want another child going missing in my town.” Every word felt like swallowing acid, but Regina pushed on. She had a job to do after all.

“I understand Madam Mayor.” Graham replied, before turning away to speak with his deputies.

Regina was just about to leave, when she heard it. A whisper. She turned to find the source of the noise, but found only the darkness and the deputies once again. It came again. Then a current of energy—like a phantom touch— ran down her arm. She leaned down and came eye level with the shrubs that were stamped down by Nicholas’ frantic footsteps. She could not decipher their whispers—she was much too out of practice for that—but she could tell they were leading her somewhere. Then she saw it. A ring. It glittered in the moonlight. It’s blood red ruby looking like a drop of blood in the crime scene. Evidence.

Regina knew she shouldn’t touch it. She knew now that this piece of history was a piece of the puzzle in finding Nicholas and Ava. But she also knew that no matter how much evidence was found, that no true solution would be found. Those kids would turn up in a matter of months maybe—hopefully still alive. But in all honesty, a permanent end would be much kinder than living.

She picked it up before she could stop herself, slipping it in her pocket then exiting the scene of the crime. Once she was safely in the car, she looked down at it. It was a gaudy ring, one unmistakably belonging to a long line of wealthy people. It was a gold snake—an adder—wrapped around the ruby. It was polished, not as degraded as it should have been.

Someone wore it recently.

Regina picked up her phone. The woman on the other line answered swiftly.

“I need you in Storybrooke by the end of the week.It’s an emergency.”

There was noneed for a response. They hung up, and Regina returned to the mansion.

xxx

She entered the mansion as quietly as she’d left it. The sun had still a few more hours before appearing, which meant neither Emma nor Henry would be awake for some time. Regina sighed, and slipped off her shoes.

 _“A shower sounds like the only option at the moment. Please tell me you aren’t planning on doing anything other than getting in one?_ ” Caliban questioned with a hint of amusement in his tone. Regina chuckled, though it came out as something dry.

“No. No I’m not. A shower does sound heavenly right now. Maybe followed up by a glass of wine and completion of some paperwork? I doubt we’ll be getting much sleep.”

They ascended the stairs silently, and entered the bedroom. Emma was still asleep, as were Dodger, Henry and Aviva. Regina was thankful. She didn’t have her faculties about her yet. Not enough to engage in a conversation anyway. She needed time to think.

The water was as warm as it could get without being truly painful. It cascaded down her body and through her hair like a soft caress. Regina held back a shaky sob.

 _“It’s going to be alright. We’ll figure things out once Zelena gets here.”_ Caliban tried to assure her.

“Don’t be naive Caliban. You and I both know that it may very well be too late.”

He didn’t respond.

Regina hugged herself and rested her forehead on the cold tile of the shower wall. Tears fell. Soon enough, sobs followed. She was too tired to do anything but hold herself and let it all out. Caliban tried to purr to comfort them, but it was a moot effort.

She didn’t hear the door open, and she didn’t hear Emma slip her clothes off. The only moment she recognized that she was not alone Regina’s body sagged in relief. She knew Emma would understand. She knew that Emma would take care of her.

“What happened?” Emma questioned as gently as she could. Regina couldn’t get words out. The only thing that would be coming out of her mouth if she’d tried to speak would be fear filled cries. And Emma sensed that after a few seconds. She pulled Regina into her arms and just held her.

xxx

An announcement needed to be made. Regina knew that. It was just the absolute last thing she wanted to do. But it had to be done. People needed to be aware. They needed to have the tools to protect their children. The morning after Nicholas went missing, Regina was up early getting ready to head out to the mayoral office.

Caliban sat at the door ofher bedroom, watching her with a nervous flicker of her eyes. Henry was at school, and Emma was at the station for an early shift. She slipped on a simple black pantsuit and painted her lips red out of habit. The ring glittered on the bedside table. Should she wear it? She wanted to. For no other reason than to spite the woman who wore it for the majority of Regina’s childhood.But would it send the wrong message? Would it send a message at all?

Her phone went off and she jumped. A text from her secretary. They were waiting for her. Regina slipped on the ring and a pair of simple golden earrings before rushing out the house.

The announcement was a short one, but the ensuing chaos seemed to be eternal. So many questions. So many worries and complaints and insults that it was verging on overwhelming. But Regina had to stand strong. No-one came too close luckily, but there was a distance—a hesitance—that had not been between them before. The people of Storybrooke had respected Regina in a certain sense, and listened to her assurances even if they didn’t fully believe them. But now, it was like they were a second away from trying to overthrow her. 

It was a long day, one of the longest in a while, so it was a relief to come home to see Emma’s car in her parking space. As she stepped inside, the smell of roasted garlic and thick tomato sauce filled Regina’s nose.

 _“It seems like we’re in for a treat.”_ Caliban said. Regina nodded and eased her blazer off her shoulders.

She walked to the kitchen and could not help but smile at the sight of Emma humming and dancing around the kitchen.

“Hello my love.” She crooned. Emma jumped and turned around with a shocked hand on her chest. When she caught Regina’s eye, she smiled and ran to her.

“I missed you. I hope you don’t mind I just…I thought you’d want to unwind after today.” She shyly said.

“I don’t mind at all my love. This is perfect. Thank you so much.” She pressed a kiss to Emma’s neck and then leaned up for her lips. “Where’s Henry?”

“On the couch. Ithink he’s napping so be careful. You know how cranky he can get.”

Regina chuckled at the reminder of the cranky monster that was their son, before heading into theliving room. As Emma had said, Henry was asleep on the couch. He was sleeping soundly, Aviva in his arms. She was in the form of a bird once again—a form she had been taking up recently. (A possible indicator of her settling form Regina figured)

She slowly kneeled beside her son. God, Regina could remember him as a baby like it was yesterday. He’d been so tiny and so soft. He’d been a sassy little thing even then, but Regina would have done anything to protect him. Just like she’d do now. She raised a hand to run through Henry’s hair. She pressed a kiss to his forehead. At the same time, Aviva gave a little stretch. She was cuddled up against Henry’s chest, her beak nuzzling into the hollow of Henry’s neck. She was a little sparrow. So small and fragile. A perfect demonstration of Henry’s fragility and the reality of his—and every other child in Storybrooke’s—lack of safety. Regina sighed.

“Dinner’s done.” Emma called softly. Regina nodded.

“I’m going to go upstairs to get changed. If you could wake Henry, that would be much appreciated.” Regina said. Emma sent a nervous glance towards her son, but gave a nod.

Regina ascended the stairs slowly, her aching feet screaming at every footstep. When she fell onto the bed on her back, her entire body seemed to let out a sigh of relief. The lack of pain pushed Regina into a state of peace. Her entire being relaxed into the bed. Being surrounded by such familiar smells and fabrics, knowing that Emma and Henry were safe downstairs—all of those things lulled her into a fitful sleep.

————-

Regina woke an eternity later to a beak nipping at her cheek. She rubbed the sleep from her bloodshot eyes, before opening them. When she opened them fully, she was met with a curious duo staring down at her. Aviva was in theform of ahawk, her golden eyes staring down at Regina with curiosity and love. Henry mirrored her expression.

He gave a small smile. “Hi mom.”

“Hi Henry.”

They simply looked at each other for a few moments in comfortable silence. Regina let her eyes track over the sea of freckles and tiny marks on his youthful face. He did the same to her, though he had enoughsense not the question the almost palpable weight that seemed to cling to her shoulders, or the sadness in her every movement.

“I love you.” He simply said.

Regina smiled up at him. “I love you too.” She took his hand and pressed a kiss to the palm of it. Tracing a mark on it out of habit. A protection sigil, one she and Zelena had clung to frequently in their youth. It hadn’t done much for them, but maybe it could do something for him. She squeezed his hand before letting go. “Let’s go have dinner.”

“Ok.”

It took her a few moments to gather her wits about her, but she eventually felt presentable enough to go downstairs. The table was set, the lights were low and Emma was waiting for them in the dining room. She gave an amused smile as she watched Regina stumble down the stairs.

“Are you alright love?” She asked with a laugh.

“Fine. Just tired. And hungry.”

“Lucky for you I kept the food warm for you. Come sit.”

To Regina’s utter surprise, the food was actually really good. It didn’t take them long to devour it. Of course—in true concordance with the routine they were beginning to reestablish, Henry fell asleep shortly after the meal. This time though, Regina carried him up to his room and laid him on his bed.

She pressed a kiss to his forehead. A well of emotion overcame her, forcing tear out of her eye and onto his cheek. _“Te amo mijo.”_ She whispered into his curls. Caliban couldn’t resist the urge to groom him the tiniest bit. It was a testament to just how often Caliban did it that Henry didn’t stir.

“I’ll stay with him for the night. I don’t think either of us will get much sleep if he’s not kept close.” Her Dæmon softly said. She couldn’t agree more.

After a few minutes, Regina slipped out of Henry’s room and into her own. Emma was waiting, a hesitant look on her face and a bottle of wine in hand.

“I know you’re probably not up to our usual activities but I didn’t feel right leaving you here alone.”

“I’m glad. Could you stay the night?” Regina asked.

Emma let out a sigh of relief.

They fell into the bed after that, sipping on wine and trying hard not to fall asleep. Regina was cuddled up to Emma as close as she could get. Emma’s arms tightened around Regina, and didn’t look to ever be letting go.

For a while, they sat like that enjoying the company and trying to block out the events of the last 24 hours. But the anxiety that had been threatening to overtake Regina since the moment she got the call was coming back with a vengeance. She sat up slowly, looking down at Emma imploringly.

“Emma?”

“Yeah?”

“I need you to do something for me—with me—and I need you not to ask a lot of questions. I’ll answer them….eventually—but right now I can only focus on one thing at a time. Can you do that for me?”

It took her a few minutes to respond, as she weighed the pros and cons of saying yes or now. She looked afraid, but sure when she finally opened her mouth.

“Yes.”

They wasted no time. Regina left Henry in Caliban’s care for the time being, though she couldn’t resist the urge to call Katherine and have her sit in the living room just in case. When Katherine arrived, Regina let Emma to the cemetery. They moved to the Mills family Mausoleum and entered slowly.

Regina hadn’t been inside in the longest time. She used to make weekly visits to her father’s side, but as the stress of life overtook her and responsibilities mounted—she didn’t find the time she should have for him. She walked up to the ornate stone of his tomb and rested a hand there. Her breathing became shaky, but she managed to speak.

“ _Hola papi. Lamento no haber tenido la oportunidad de verte en mucho tiempo. La vida ha estado muy ocupada. Te extraño. A Henry le va bien, aunque me temo que está en peligro. Zelena está bien. He conocido a alguien Es la mujer más increíble que he conocido. Sé que la amarías. Te amo papi Te extraño tanto. Desearía que estuvieras aquí para ayudarme. Para guiarme Te veré pronto._ ” (Hi Papi. I'm sorry I haven't had the chance to see you in a long time. Life has been so busy. I miss you. Henry is doing well, though I fear he is in danger. Zelena is well. I've met someone. She's the most amazing woman I've ever known. I know you'd love her. I love you Papi. I miss you so much. I wish you were here to help me. To guide me. I'll see you soon.)

She pressed a kiss to the cold stone before pressing her hands to the indents on the sides of the tomb. Regina pushed, and easily the tomb gave way to a set of barely lit stairs. Emma gasped.

Regina said nothing as she led Emma down the stairs. Down into the seemingly endless hallways and doorways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait to explore this universe's vault and get into the truth of just how is behind the disappearances and what that means for Regina, Emma and Henry. Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last few days have been so fucking weird. I've been stuck in a cycle of freaking out and writing and hating what I write and just all around stressing myself out and it's been a bitch. I wanted to make this chapter as good as I could because it's really important. It sets up some plot stuff and gives us a path towards our next arc. I hope you enjoy and thank you for your patience. I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy ❤️

They stayed in the underbelly of the mausoleum for hours that night, moving various things around, cleaning up the dusty area of a bunker that hadn’t been touched in decades and essentially creating a safe space. Regina hadn’t though it necessary until now, but her instincts were screaming for her to do _something_ to put distance between the evil that was lurking in her town and her son.

And this was her only option. Emma didn’t question her. She was as silent as a mouse as they heaved an old couch to one side of the room and a bunk bed to another.

The only time her silence finally gave way to the curiosity Regina knew lingered beneath her skin was when they came up for air after the task was complete. They were sweaty and covered in soot and dust, but satisfied with the amount of work done. Regina took the lead, with Caliban at her side, guiding Emma and Dodger towards the easiest path out of the dark cemetery (though it wasn’t as dark as it had been when they’d arrived. The sun was lifting above the horizon now. The morning would be upon them soon.)

When the bug was in sight, Emma cleared her throat. She was fidgeting and avoiding eye contact as if it were her job. Regina sighed internally. She knew the question before Emma even said it. “What’s going on Regina?” She asked.

It was time. As much as Regina wanted to avoid the obvious troubles occurring and the possibility of those troubles coming to her doorstep quite literally, she knew there was no way she could leave Emma completely in the dark. Not after last night. Not after all she’d done to ensure Regina felt loved and comforted and supported. And no matter how safe blissful ignorance would allow Emma to be, it was impossible now. Regina sighed. “I…I think…history is repeating itself.” She quietly admitted.

Emma quirked an eyebrow at her response. “What does that mean?” She asked.

“I think the people who took Zelena and I have come back to the town. I think they’re taking children again.”

Emma held back a gasp. She looked down at Regina, fear and uncertainty brewing in her gaze. She took a deep breath. “Ok. So…they took you and Zelena last time. Does that mean they’re planning to stop at just Ava and Nicholas?”

“That’s the thing that concerns me the most. They didn’t just take Zelena and I.They took a number of children—six to be exact—and only three of us survived. Me, Zelena and one other person.”

“Who was the last survivor?” Emma reluctantly asked. Regina could tell hearing the reality of Regina’s past trauma and the fact thatit was—in truth—a miracle that she survived made Emma uncomfortable.

“Jefferson….Jefferson Hatter.” There was no need to expound any further.Everyone knew of Jefferson. He was an infamous character in Storybrooke. Notorious for his mental instability and one glaring trait no-one could truly ignore, not matter how hard they tried. His lack of Dæmon. Regina often visited him when no-one was paying her any mind, for she couldn’t just leave him and his tortured soul alone in this world. She was one of the only people left who could understand his pain. Who could sympathize and who could help him. Though realistically, right now he was the least of her concerns.

“Jesus. Are you guys in danger? Do you think they’ve come back to re…acquire you guys again?” 

“I don’t think so. At least not yet. I am doing what I can to find out who is responsible this time around before Ava or Nicholas can be hurt any further, but I fear my inquisitions will only prove to put me in danger. Myself and my family.”

“Which is why you’re setting this place up.” Emma surmised as pain bloomed on her face.

“Yes…in the event that something happens and I am not…available to care for Henry I need to make sure there’s a safe place for you and Henry to go. This is the safest place in the town. Or…it will be.” Her voice cracked at the thought of not being there for Henry or for Emma.

“Is it really so much of a possibility? You going…missing? Based on their supposed M.O they’re more interested in taking and experimenting on children..Right?” 

“At the end of the day they are interested in results. And I am one of their only successful ‘cases.’ Which is a good thing for Zelena and Jefferson, but not such a good thingfor me. The children of Storybrooke are in danger and in reality—if given the choice, if it comes down to it—I will trade myself for the safety of those children and my own. I will not hesitate.”

For a few seconds Emma did not respond. After taking in a deep breath, she finally replied. She sounded so sad and unsure. “You think this will be happening soon…don’t you?” Emma questioned. Her tone hid the tiniest bit of accusation. Like Emma was upset that Regina hadn’t revealed her suspicions sooner. Regina couldn’t blame her for being upset, but was immensely grateful that she didn’t request answers because in truth, she had none. None that would make any sense anyway.

“Yes. Yes I do. And I need you to trust me when I say that my decision is in the best interest of you and Henry. It’s best for you keep your distance when the shit hits the fan, if it hasn’t already. Let me handle this.” She quietly said. Almost begged.

Regina could see the resistance rising in Emma. She could see the questions and the anger and the hopeless emotions bubbling to the surface. But Emma held back. They locked eyes. Sadness filled emerald eyes, but she held back from expressing it verbally.

She took in a shuddered, deep breath. “I understand.”

xxx

They went about their day per usual, getting Henry ready for school, getting themselves ready for work. Emma had unconsciously made a habit of leaving a few of extras of her toiletries at Regina’s house in case of nightmares or visits during the week days. Regina couldn’t complain one bit and even found herself giddy at the sight of so many of Emma’s things in her house.

That giddiness only carried her so far. As soon as she stepped into her office, all hints of happiness or peace vanished at the sight of Sydney Glass. His back was to the door of the mayoral office, but Regina knew his face was filled with a smug expression that was bound to turn Regina’s stomach. He was a nuisance to say the least and at worst a pest of the upmost proportions. A constant in her life since her first few weeks of campaigning in Storybrooke, he was the thorn in her side that just so happened to be useful once in a blue moon. His occasional usefulness leant itself to only the most dire of situations, but nonetheless he was an asset she could only reluctantly accept.

She frowned at the sight of him and his hyena Dæmon standing side by side in front her desk.

“What are you doing her Sydney?” Regina questioned.

Her presence seemingly startled the man, as he flinched and nearly jumped a mile high. He nervously cleared his throat and adjusted his tie at the sight of her. His gaze moved down to Caliban, just as warily—perhaps even more—than most other people these days. Regina was still getting used to the sight of such blatant disgust but she was getting better at masking her shame. A cold look overcame her features. Her eyebrow raised in a challenge. Sydney clears his throat again and gave a nervous laugh.

“Good morning Madam Mayor! I’m sorry to show up so unexpectedly and so early in the morning. I just unearthed some rather…interesting information pertaining you and your connection to the recent disappearances. I wanted to give you a chance to present your side of the story before the information somehow becomes public.”

“Excuse me?!” She practically hissed. Her voice taking on a low, threatening tone similar to Caliban’s growl. They both took a step forward.

 _“This idiot. Does he not realize the danger he’s put himself in by doing this?!”_ Caliban questioned in a harsh tone. 

“Apparently not. But he’ll know soon enough.” Regina silently replied. She locked eyes with Sydney and relished the fact that he could only hold her gaze for a matter of seconds.

“You’re going to have to expound on this ‘information’ Sydney. Because from what I’m hearing right now, you are treading a very dangerous line. I hope—for your sake—that you’re not insinuating I have anything to do with these disappearances.” She knew what the town thought of her. She knew that the begrudging respect they’d once had for her was quickly dwindling, but she’d hoped after all she’ done that

Sydney gulped. Caliban honed in on the sound of his frantic heartbeat and his Dæmon’s nervous panting. Both sounds gave the pair a rush of satisfaction. “Of course not Madam Mayor. I would never think that. I just fear that otherswill. So, I brought the information to you to do with what you please.”

“Don’t expect me to believe that for one second Glass. Your main priority is your career and we both know how helpful a headline like this could be for you. Don’t insult by thinking I would be dumb enough to fall for your claims.” Regina took a threatening step forward once again. Her eyes narrowed and her face contorted into a snarl that exposed her scar.

Sydney seemed to take actual offense to the suggestion that he didn’t truly care for Regina. Pain filled his features and he took a cautious step forward, placing a hand on Regina’s arm. “Regina. You know I care for you. I’m one of the only people in this town who genuinely cares for your wellbeing. That’s why I’ve brought this to your attention. I could have easily taken this to print and made a huge headline out of it. But I didn’t. I wanted you to get a chance to make any statements or do any of your own detective work before the person who sent this to me sends it to someone else.”

With so many conflicting emotions going on at once, it took Regina a moment to gain her composure. She shoved Sydney’s hand off of her. Caliban stepped forward, snarling at the hyena Dæmon and growling deep from his chest. “Do _not_ touch me again. If you even think of doing it again, you’ll lose your hand.” Sydney finally seemed to hear the true danger in Regina’s voice. He took a step back, but only succeeded in backing himself into the wall.

“I apologize. I just—I was concerned for your wellbeing. If this information were to get out, It would end your career.”

Regina narrowed her eyes. “How about you show me the information before dictating to me whether or not it will be an end to my career.”

He took a deep breath, then reached into his bag to pull out a thick manila envelope. He handed it over without saying a word. Regina practically snatched it out of his hand and moved to stand beside her desk to read it. She had a feeling she knew what was in it, but she needed to confirm. For her own peace of mind, as well as for her family’s sake. If there was a chance for her be affected by what was written on these pages, she needed to know.

On first glance, the files seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing more than innocuous reports with redacted names and dates. But the more Regina read, the more she began to understand.

The first page was a simple police report. The name’s were redacted, as well as descriptions of any persons involved in the incident. Regina knew none of this would explicitly involve her—considering that ,at the time, no-one had known she was ‘missing. No-one had even reported her missing. Or—if they had, the reports hadn’t been taken seriously.In that wave of children, Regina had been the first go, which meant she’d spent the longest amount of time with _them._ And the longest time away from Storybrooke. All of that to say, she knew there would be pieces of this puzzle she was unaware of. Pieces that wouldn’t involve her. At least not directly. 

Regina read through it again, then moved to the next page. Nothing of interest yet, but she was determined to find evidence as to who was responsible.

Sydney cut in with a clearing of his throat. He cautiously dipped forward and moved to point out something with a bony finger. “The first few pages aren’t as important. Check the one in the second set of paper clips.” He quietly said.

Regina’s glared up at him, but listened. In the second set of paper-clipped papers were a transcribed session from an interview. The top of the file was marked T. Hatter. It wasn’t hard to figure out who that was about. Theodora Hatter was Jefferson Hatter’s mother. Past tense, considering she’d been found dead shortly after Jefferson’s disappearance. Regina had always figured her death had something to do with her attempted interference in Jefferson’s ‘disappearance’. Now, as mysterious as her death and the disappearances that prefaced it, Regina could not see how any of the evidence Sydney brought to her linked her to it at all.

Until she saw it. Right there, in black and white. Her heart nearly stopped. And when it did start back up again, it skipped a beat in the most terrifying way when her office phone went off.

In a daze, she answered it silently.

 _“Madam Mayor—are you there?”_ Her assistant questioned.

Regina cleared her throat and tried to pull herself together. “I’m here.”

_“Zelena’s on the phone. She says she’s waiting for you at Granny’s for your lunch hour, but that you haven’t been picking up your cell phone…Are you alright?”_

“I’m fine. I’ll be down in a few minutes. Postpone all of my meetings until the afternoon—would you?”

_“Of course.”_

“Brilliant. Thank you.” Regina hung up. She stood, frozen for a few moments as her mind tried to comprehend all that she’d just seen.

Her thoughts ran in circles but no matter how many circles they ran around in and no matter how many thoughts crossed he remind at once, she came back to the same question.

What the fuck was she supposed to do?

It was clear the ball was already rolling and that she had no control over its destination or course. Sydney didn’t just ‘happen’ upon papers like these. There was no way. Someone sent them to him. And that person was well aware of things Regina hare had struggled to come to terms with for a long time. Not to mention, fully prepared to let everything loose at the worst time possible. Once this hit the public, there was no way the repercussions for Regina would be anything less than cataclysmic.

“What can I do Regina?” Sydney questioned.

His voice broke her out of her stupor. She turned on him and glared with ever fiber of her being.

“YOU—can get the hell out my office.”

He gave her a thoroughly confused look. “What? I just helped you! I just saved you—

“The last thing you’ve done is _save_ me. If you were as ‘devoted’ to me as you claim to be—you’d have destroyed this. But you didn’t. You came here, hoping to manipulate me into the gods know what. You are here to get a response out of my to use for a fucking news story. I’m not your pawn. I’m not a piece of the game of your renown. Get out of my office—now.” Her voice rose to a roar of rage the longer she talked. By the end of it, her throat was sore but Sydney luckily—finally—got the message. He gathered his papers and ran without another thought.

Regina knew better than to try and keep those papers from him. He’d already seen them and most likely already made a copy. Which meant any attempts at seizing the documents would make her look more suspicious than she would in no less than 24 hours time.

There were only a few options left, and none of them were things she was looking forward to. After she was certain Sydneywas gone, Regina took her purse and made her way to Granny’s. On the way, she finally noticed that her phone had been on silent and that she’d missed 4 calls from Zelena.

xxx

Regina never truly understood why Zelena insisted on meeting at Granny’s when she was in town. In some ways, it made sense. Granny’s was the only go-to spot in the small town and in a way, showing up there to get lunch was the way to let everyone know she was in town. By the end of the hour, news of Zelena’s return would have gone through the grapevine numerous times.She suspected that was the reason Zelena insisted on showing up there every time she returned, but she’d never had the chance to ask. And now was not the time. Regina plowed through the lunch crowd, ignoring glares and spat insults. She found her sister near the back this time, her red hairless than inconspicuous despite her large black hat and black coat.

She didn’t make any pleasantries. She simply plopped downin the seat across from Zelena and spoke in a hushed tone.

“I’m sorry I’m late. Sydney Glass made a visit to my office this morning.”

Zelena tipped the hat up to give her sister a curious look. “What exactly did he have to say?”

“Not much. But he showed me a few pieces of information I think will prove…problematic to say the least.”

“Is that why you called me here?” Zelena asked.

“Partly. I…Iwanted you close so I knew you were safe.” Regina admitted quietly. They weren’t often ones for displays of affection, but it seemed necessary now. More than necessary to be completely honest.

“I understand. I’m glad I’m not the only one feeling so protective of my family all of a sudden.” Zelena confessed with a small chuckle.

“No…you’re not. I recently fell back into some…old habits in an attempt at protecting my family. That’s the other reason I called you here…Did you bring it?” She didn’t want to push but she had to. Time was of the essence.

A wriggle of movement in Zelena’s covered lap. Caliban sniffed forward the tiniest bit and sensed Walsh’s scent. The little monkey pulled the cloud-pine branch discreetly and showed it to Regina.

She let out a sigh of relief and with a gentle finger, caressed his paw in thank you. “Brilliant. I’ll let you get settled in the guest room tonight but tomorrow…we have work to do.”

“I expected nothing less. Do you need to talk about it? Whatever it is that’s troubling you?”

“…I think I will…just not yet.”

xxx

They stayed at Granny’s until lunch hour was over and the crowd of hungry workers had left. Regina could no longer ignore her responsibilities, so she planned to make her way back to Town Hall to finish a few withstanding sets of paperwork.Of course, rain was _pouring_ when they stepped a foot outside the doors of the diner. Unfortunately, the forecast the morning hadn’t mentioned even a hint of clouds so Regina was woefully unprepared. She and Zelena shared an umbrella as they walked down the streets towards Town Hall. Halfway there, Caliban stopped.

He hated the rain—just as any cat did—so to see him stop so abruptly in the middle of a rainy street was disarming. His eyes were cast towards a shadow in the distance. His ears were pinned back, his body a live wire of tension and apprehension.

Regina followed his gaze. Her heart dropped to the floor. He didn’t have to say a word for Regina to know exactly what he was seeing. She gripped Zelena’s hand so tight it would no doubt bruise.

Caliban stepped back, his back archedand he hissed at the shadow as it moved. Zelena gasped.

“Is that..?”

A woman stepped out of the shadows, a cruel smirk on her face. At first glance, she looked like any woman who’d fit in in Storybrooke. Elegant, and sophisticated. Important without a doubt. The sight of her made Regina nauseous.

“You’re not welcome here!” Regina shouted on an impulse. It was hardly heard over the rain, but Regina knew Cora had heard her words.

She chuckled. She didn't even have to speak. Her presence was enough of a message on it's own. They were presenting Regina with an ultimatum. Sydney had been the first warning, now Cora. The last straw would most likely come some time in the morning but it would be much more gruesome than these warnings. And there was nothing Regina could do to stop it. 

They stared each other down for a few seconds. Years worth of resentment and fear bubbled up between them, but before it could come to a head, a car came down the street—it’s headlights blinding Regina and Zelena for a few moments.

When their vision returned Cora was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help it. I had to slip Cora in somewhere. I think everyone has figured out that she's involved somehow but we'll learn exactly how over the next few chapters. Thank you, let me know your thoughts!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I love this story so much, I hope you enjoy this chapter and are staying safe!

Not 24 hours later did their silent threat come to fruition.

Regina didn’t sleep that night. For reasons unknown, her mind and body refused to rest. There were no immediate causes of concern—as far as she was aware. Emma was in her apartment, Henry was fast asleep in his room, even Zelena was sleeping fitfully in the guest room down the hall,but for the life of her, Regina could not find rest. Caliban was the same, pacing back and forth in front of Henry’s door and growling at anything that so much as flinched in the darkness.

It was needless to say, Regina sucked down two cups of coffee before heading to work.

It was a Saturday, so Zelena was luckily available to care for Henry while Regina tied up a few loose ends. She had no plans to be in the office for longer than half the day—but with everything going on it wouldn’t be out of the ordinary for something unexpected to keep her here. The office was mercifully empty when she arrived and she got an hour of peaceful typing and signing before the calvary came.

Caliban heard their hurried footsteps before Regina did. He sat up, his inquisitive golden gaze pinned to the door. He moved slowly as she stood.

 _“A group of men are advancing. They’ve just passed the entrance and are heading up the stairs—quickly. I don’t like the sound of them. They sound…determined.”_ He said.

“Nothing we can’t handle I’m sure. A few determined and misguided men are nothing on us. We’ll be fine.” Regina replied, not taking her eyes off her paperwork—though in her heart of hears she wasn’t so sure her answer was correct.

The door flew open. A horde of angry faces greeted Regina and she forced herself not to flinch at their ferocity. She cleared her throat.

“To what do I owe the pleasure so early in the morning Sheriff?” She asked.

The majority of the town’s deputies stood in the threshold of her office—though Regina could not help but notice that Emma was noticeably missing. In the front of the little procession stood Sheriff Humbert. He looked guilty and sheepish—a combination Regina had never seen on him before. One that worried her immensely.

Before he could open his mouth to respond to her, Robin pushed his way up to the front. He glared at Regina—a glare full of hatred—and practically spat his next words at her. “Where. Is. My. Son?!”

Fear nearly curdled Regina’s blood. She let out a gasp. She could only manage to get out a strained “What?” before Robin advanced.

None of the other officers tried to stop him. Though the Sheriff flinched at his aggressive behavior, he didn’t dare try to stop the movements of an enraged father.

He snatched Regina’s wrist so hard she felt the bruising immediately, and pulled her close enough to whisper in her ear. “I know what you did. I found the papers. I found the evidence that you’re behind this—all of it. I could have taken you in peacefully but then you took _my son_. You’re lucky I don’t kill you right now.” He hissed before yanking her towards the nearest wall and forcing her against it. He didn’t give a damn that her face hit it so hard it would bruise, or that his strength against hers was stealing her breath.

Regina’s heart fell to the floor. Her breathing became shallow as the panic began to settle in. It took all of her strength not to allow Caliban to unleash on Robin, but she knew any acts of retaliation would end in nothing but trouble. So she pulled back, but only slightly.

“What the hell are you doing Deputy Locksley?!” She exclaimed, though her voice was much weaker than she wanted it to be.

“I’m arresting a suspected kidnapper.” He replied.

“Excuse me?! Why in the gods name do you think I did this?” 

“I received some sensitive information shortly after my son went missing last night. It incriminated you quite heavily, and I have no choice but to act on it. I’m taking you in Madam Mayor, and you’ll tell me all you know or I swear on my wife and child that I’ll make you wish you’d died before I got my hands on you.” He abruptly snapped handcuffs on her wrists and pulled them tight. The painful press of their presence combined with Robin’s tightened grip and Caliban’s fearful growling were the final straw.

Regina had spent years in therapy. Years of mending the broken pieces of her soul to prevent herself from unraveling onto the world, but she could feel all of her hard work dissipating. Her breathing was becoming out of control. Her vision was spotty at best. Her hands were shaking as Robin attempted to drag her away.

“Robin please. I’d never do this. You know that. I’m a mother. I’d never do anything to put Roland in jeopardy. This has to be a misunderstanding.”

“Don’t you dare say his name! There’s no getting out this Regina. You’re caught red handed. And I’ll be damned before I let you get away with this for any longer.” He roared. Robin jerked her backwards, towards the door. Regina lost her footing and nearly fell, but Caliban kept her upright.

Robin’s fox Dæmon growled at him, and yelped in warning. Caliban growled, but not as loud as he could have. The other deputies advanced hesitantly. One of the less seasoned ones—Thomas—spoke. “Do you…Do you think we should restrain her Dæmon? He’s a danger to our safety.”He made a valid point, though it seemed by the reluctance in his tone that he didn’t believe the action was necessary.

Robin nodded. Regina held back the urge to cry. “You and Tim. You’re the strongest.”

Regina held back a whimper as they advanced on Caliban. She could feel the fear building in him. His back arched as a warning, his teeth displayed.“Don’t. Please. He won’t put up a fight. We won’t put a fight. Just, please don’t touch him. Please.” She practically begged.

None of them listened. They were convinced she was behind this and would stop at nothing to apprehend her. It was sinking in now that there was no way to rationalize with them. There was no safe way out of this. At least not until it was proven she was not involved. A tear fell down her face.

It happened in slow motion. Thomas reached out first, hesitantly—because he _knew_. They all _knew_ how awful it was. How disgusting it was to touch someone’s Dæmon without permission. It was an act tantamount to an assault of the worst kind. It reeked of disrespect and disregard. All things Robin and apparently the entirety of the Sheriff’s station felt for her. Regina couldn’t blame them exactly. 

She knew the evidence pointed against her. _They_ didn’t do things by halves. But she’d hoped, after everything she’d done to make this town better, after everything she’d done to be as respectful and decent to the people of this town as possible, that they’d at least have the decency to not treat her like an animal. But that was not reality unfortunately.

Regina gave a pitiful cry as the first deputy attempted to grab Caliban by thescruff behind his neck.

“Stay calm.” She tried to assure him, but it was of no use. She knew it was only a matter of time. She wasn’t the only one with suppressed trauma. It had been a long time since someone had dared touch Caliban without her permission, but it might as well have happened yesterday. He was as tense as he could get. The fear welling up in him would soon spill over. The younger deputy advanced next and tried to put a restraining collar around Caliban’s neck. That was the the breaking point. 

With a roar, Caliban lashed out. His teeth were sunken into the arm of the nearest deputy. The man let out a cry and his Dæmon advanced. Regina struggled against the cuffs. The sudden struggle caused Robin to lose hold of her and she tumbled to ground beside Caliban. He curled beside her in a protective stance.

“Stay back! Please. I—I don’t want to hurt you. Just take these things off and I’ll walk out of here with no problem. Please.” Regina begged. Tears were falling heavily down her face. 

“You don’t call the shots right now. You’re a suspect in an ongoing kidnapping and possibly child endangerment case. And you will be treated as such. Either stand right now or I’ll have no choice but to subdue you.”

Regina looked up at Robin—saw the pools of rage in his eyes—and tried her hardest not to vomit. Her entire body trembled as she stepped forward. His hand was on his taser. “Please Robin. I didn’t do this. You know I wouldn’t do anything to hurt any child.”

He glared down at her. “No actually. No, I don’t.” He pulled the taser out swiftly. Graham finally intervened, but Regina knew it was too late.

He tried to step between them, but Robin pushed him away. “Don’t do this Robin. You have every right to be upset—furious—but don’t take this out on Regina until we have concrete proof that she did this.”

“That’s the thing. We have concrete proof. And I’m going to act accordingly. She took my _son!_ He could be dead right now because grabbed the back of Regina’s hair and yanked. She cried out in pain, as did Caliban.

“Tell me where he is and I won’t hurt you.”

“I don’t know where he is Robin. I’m telling you, I had nothing to do with—“ She barely got the denial out before the stun gun was at her side.

The world went dark, and the last thing Regina saw were the deputies circling Caliban.

She felt her body move without permission. Her hands—as lethal as they were, even when bound—were wrapped around someone’s throat. Her body was moving in a dangerous dance of evasion and attacks brought on only by muscle memory and some sick form of protection they'd written into the backs of her eyes. Regina didn’t know how long it went on. Didn’t know where she was or when and didn’t care. The only thing that mattered was _escaping_. Her mind was a frenzy of instinct and fear. The blood was rushing to her ears and everything from then on was a blur.

And it didn’t stop until a needle pricked her neck.

————

When Regina woke again, it was to the sound of yelling.

Her body felt weak. Drained of all life for the first few seconds of her consciousness. She tried to sit up but ultimately gave up. Her hands were cuffed behind her back and Caliban was curledup next to her stomach in his smaller form. If she sat up, she’d expose him. So she closed her eyes again, but let herself listen in to the conversation—no, argument—going on behind her.

“What the hell is wrong with you?! What in the world made you think this was an acceptable course of action!” Katherine yelled.

“I received some information—“ Robin. Regina shuddered at the sound of his voice.

“You keep saying that, but you’re not letting us _see_ the evidence. It is negligent and down right criminal of you to withhold that type of information after you made a false arrest.” Emma hissed. Relief filled her.

“We didn’t arrest her. We detained her.”

“Then why the fuck is she is handcuffs in a cell and in a jumpsuit instead of in an interrogation room?!”

“She assaulted a police officer.”

“You fucking—“ Zelena.

“Hold on. We need to think rationally here, since obviously no-one else is. Give me the evidence.”

“Give it to you? Why the hell would I—

"Let me see it then. I need to determine of it’s sound or not. As Regina’s lawyer, I’m entitled to that knowledge for my client’s sake.”

She heard a sigh, before a muttered agreement. Papers shifted hands, and then silence reigned. Then an outraged scoff. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. This is circumstantial at best. You’ve got to be a real fucking idiot to think this is any reason to kidnap the FUCKING MAYOR.” Katherine roared before most likely throwing the papers at Robin’s smug face

“She took my son!”

“No she didn’t! And if you based that assumption off this little piece of paper you’re much dumber than you look and that’s saying alot. Let her go. Now!” Zelena hissed. She heard a gasp, and figured Walsh had made an appearance.

Keys jingled. Hurried footsteps made their way to Regina’s cell.

“Regina? Are you awake?” Emma questioned. Regina couldn’t manage to make her voice heard, so she stayed silent. The cell door swung open. A hand came to rest on her back. Regina flinched at the touch. “I’m sorry love. I didn’t mean to startle you. Can I touch your wrists to take your cuffs off?”

It took a few moments for Regina’s drug addled brain to push the words together, but she nodded. The cuffs were off in seconds. Emma restrained herself from touching Regina. She could feel the hovering hands, but couldn’t find it in herself to care. She curled around Caliban, her whole body trembling as she fought against the urge to attack the person nearest to her.

“I’m gonna touch your shoulder alright? Then we’re gonna get you out of here.”

Regina nodded. Emma did as she said, carefully and gently releasing the cuffs. Regina wrapped her arms around Caliban the second she was free. He was trembling too, but more so out of fear than latent aggression. Regina sat up slowly. Her entire body ached. Her legs were cramping, her knuckles bleeding. It had been a while since she’d broken down like this. Since she’d let this side of her loose. And she regretted it already, though it wasn’t like she’d had a choice.

Regina cleared her throat.”Emma?”

“Yes baby. I’m here.”

“Henry. Where is he?”

“He’s in the car. Walsh just went outthere to keep an eye on him. Katherine’s wrapping a few things up here but I think we can leave. Can you stand up?”

Regina gave anod and slowly stood. Caliban curled up in her arms, hiding his face in between her elbow and her chest. The room let out a collective gasp at thesight of the transformed Dæmon. Her vision was blurred—a side effect of the tranquilizer they’d given her after the first of many ‘meltdowns’—but she could see Katherine amongst the deputies, alongside Zelena who most likelylooks door exhausted than anything. The entire room was looking at her with nothing but disgust and fear. Regina rushed to Zelena’s side, a familiar face eased her turbulent emotions the slightest bit. When Emma came to stand at her side, Regina clutched her hand to show how much he appreciated her.

“We’re going to find Roland. I promise you. But if you _ever_ lay your hands on Regina again, you won’t live long enough to see him return safely.” Emma promised in a harsh tone. Robin glared, but Regina heard the racing of his heart.

They left the station in silence. Katherine promised to meet them a the manor after giving yet another stern talking to to the Sheriff’s department and taking back Regina’s clothing, which had been put into evidence.

Henry was silent when Regina got in the car, but Aviva climbed into Regina’s lap carefully in the form of a little brown tabby. Regina gave a small smile and let her onto her lap. Aviva cuddled up to Caliban, giving hesitant purrs in an attempt at reassurance.

They lulled Regina into a state of peace that most likely wouldn’t last long.

xxx

Regina twisted in front of the mirror to look at her battered body.Her back was covered in bruises. Her arms were littered with hand shaped bruises. She tried hard not to linger on the long since healed scars that accompanied them, but it was hard not to see them. Even under the black and blue evidence of the ‘incident’ this afternoon.

It was hysterical to Regina that such a traumatic event only lasted around three hours. From 9 am to 12 pm to be exact. It had felt like an eternity—even the bits she didn’t remember. The bits that were filled in with only darkness and fear. And now it was over. Though she doubted it would really be _over_. The mine incident had started something on its own, though Regina didn’t get to see it because she rarely left her house or her office. Emma got the brunt of the townspeople’s ire.

But now, it had come to a head. It was unavoidable how deep this problem went. This was officially yet another monumental problem. One that would most likely just go onto the list of ones Regina had to think about right now.

She let out a sigh before slipping on a t-shirt of Emma’s. She winced at the pain that coursed up her body at the movement, but forced herself to keep moving. She could hear talking downstairs.

Katherine hadn’t left since bringing back Regina’s possessions earlier. Just the sight of them had been enough to drive Regina up to her bedroom, where she’d been for the past 3 hours. She needed to go downstairs, she knew that, but she was too….raw to even consider being around other people right now. Caliban watched her from the doorway.

 _“You don’t look as bad as you feel…trust me. ”_ He assured her.

Regina didn’t respond. She hadn’t spoken since returning to the manor. She couldn’t find the words. So she’d stayed silent. But silence would only last so long. And she’d make it last for as long as she could. A knock sounded at the door.

 _“It’s Zelena.”_ Caliban said.

Regina moved to open the door.

Zelena looked worse for wear, but no less ready to do what Regina had asked. She was thankful to have such a loyal sister in her life. Such an understanding figure who wouldn't judge her for what she was about to do. 

"I've kept them occupied for the time being. I tried to bring as many things as I could for the ritual but it was hard enough sneaking these things up here. I hope it's enough." She showed Regina the other half to the cloud pine branch, a jar of herbs, a small knife and a candle. Perfect. Regina nodded her head. "They'll only be occupied for another ten minutes. Are you sure you want to do this?" 

"I'm sure. I have to." Regina replied, her voice gravelly with lack of use. Zelena sighed and closed the door behind her. 

"Fine. But if I think you're taking it too far I won't hesitate to stop you." 

"I understand." 

They locked eyes for a moment, understanding passing between them before they fell into a reassuring hug. Regina whispered in her sister's ear. "Thank you." before letting go. 

Then she fell to her knees. Zelena dropped the herbs around her in a circle as she lit the candle. The cloud pine branch was brought together in the front of the circle and placed on the ground. Regina lit the candle without a match or a lighter and placed it in beside the branch. The tongue flowed easily. The Olden Tongue, her mother tongue spilled off her lips as she said the spell. She took the knife and priced her index finger. The house quaked. She pressed the bloodied appendage in front of the cloud pine branch and pressed to create a flow of blood steady enough to write with. And she wrote with it the address of a cannery in town. It was run down, secluded and virtually untouched. The perfect place for this exchange. 

When the address was written she said her final words and blew out the candle. 

Then, they waited. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think this is the last of the angst and pain I'm here to tell you...it's not. It has to get worst before it gets better. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! I'm sorry this took so long. Writer's block+ Quarantine+ Anxiety do not mix well for me. I missed you all. thank you for reading and commenting. Every comment pushed me to continue writing in general and get my shit together. Thank you 🥺❤️. I hope everyone is staying inside if you can and is safe and healthy. Like I said, I struggled with this chapter but it turned out better than I thought it would. I hope you enjoy it!

_“Are you sure you want to do this?”_ Caliban asked. He shifted unsurely beside Regina, a movement almost imperceptible in the darkness of the night. Regina cleared her throat.

“I don’t think this is a matter of what I _want_ to do. I think it’s come down to what’s going to keep these children safest. Not to mention keeping the children who are in _their_ sights but mostly out of the woods for now safe. This trade might be our only option.” Regina admitted. Her voice shook the tiniest bit. The hands that had been pushed into the pockets of her trench coat were trembling. Her heart was racing, but she pushed down the fear and anxiety and focused only on the safety of the children who had been taken or who were next in line.

Caliban gave a small noise of displeasure. _“As right as you might be, that doesn’t take away from the undeniable_ ** _danger_** _you’re putting yourself—not to mention me—in by doing this.”_

“Do we have another option?” Regina retorted. Would you prefer we just sit and wait until they take all of the children in this town and return them half as alive as they’d been before?!” Regina tried hard not to scream. The pain bubbling up in her throat was making it difficult to breathe, let alone keep her head and refrain from making too much noise—lest the people undoubtedly inside the cannery heard.

Caliban didn’t respond, but the silent sigh of frustration was telling enough. They continued towards the entrance of the cannery. The door was unlocked. Regina touched the knob with a gloved hand and pulled it open slowly. When she stepped inside, darkness enveloped her. Then the sudden sound of shuffling feet. A familiar voice, then a wave of pain.

Then nothing.

xxx

Henry woke in a panic.

It wasn’t an unusual occurrence in all honesty. He was still getting used to what he referred to as—‘life after the mines’.

Such an isolated incident should not have disassembled his entire life the way it did. But it had. It had shifted the course of Henry’s entire life exponentially and there was nothing he could do but go along for the ride. And the ride unfortunately included panicked wake up calls in the middle of the night for no discernible reason, horrifying nightmares and unexplained bouts of fear in the middle of the night.

Or at least, the explanation seemed to be too complicated for his young mind to grasp.

Henry sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes with one hand and pressing a hand to his racing heart. Aviva unfurled from the comforting position under his arm, to move to his waist. She was in the form of alittle ferret. She gave a little stretch. She blinked sleepily up at him, but Henry could see the fear lingering in her little beady eyes.

 _“Do you think you’ll be able to go back to sleep? Because I certainly can’t.”_ She said.

Henry sighed. “I don’t think I can go back to sleep either. What time is it?” They both glanced to the clock on his bedside table. It read 1:08 a.m. He’d only managed four hours of sleep. Great.

 _“Maybe a walk will help?”_ Aviva suggested. He knew how much she’d been craving seeing the outside again. He was feeling the same, but knew it would only cause trouble to break the rules and go out and about during times like these.

“You and I both know Mom’ll flip her lid if we leave the house at this hour. Not to mention the glare Aunt Z will give us. Let’s just…head downstairs.” They had been woken up so often by their warring subconscious that a ritual had been formed.

Step 1 of said ritual: freak the fuck out. That was the part of the ritual that came naturally.

Step 2: go downstairs and scour the fridge until something suitable found its way into your hand. Not a hard task to accomplish when his mom kept the fridge and the pantry stocked at all times.

Step 3: Devour that food item and never tell anyone. A slightly more difficult task, but manageable when Aunt Z was here because she always made excuses for him.

Tonight’s vice of choice was cookie dough. Two large buckets Mom had bought but ‘forgotten’ to say she’d gotten to be exact. If she’d forgotten about them, it wouldn’t hurt her too much to have them disappear would they?

Henry knew it was unwise, but couldn’t find it in himself to care much when the dough tasted so good. Especially when he mixed the sugar cookie and the chocolate chip cookie dough together. He and Aviva brought it back up the room, along with the I-Pad Mom never really used. The X-Files on Hulu seemed to fit the mood for the night.

A few hours later, when the evidence of the thievery and mischievous activities were gone—Henry made his way downstairs for breakfast. He fully expected his mom to be in the kitchen, cooking or cleaning or doing _something_ but the space was woefully empty. He looked around for a flash of black fur, but found nothing. His brow furrowed. Worry began to fill his belly.

For nearly 11 years—or at least, he could only assume it had been around 11 years considering for about 4 of those years his memory had been full of unimportant things—his mom had always risen before the sun. She’d always been ready for the day no matter the happenings of the night before. So, to see the kitchen empty of her presence, to see her not here and not ready pushed at something unsettling in Henry’s chest.

“Mom? Are you up yet?” He called, as he looked around the kitchen then the living room. Still no evidence of his mother or her presence in the house at all. So he moved to the study. Empty. Her bedroom. Empty—but a metallic scent lingered in the air. It turned his stomach. He checked every room but the guest room and there was no sign of her.

The guest room door opened slowly, Zelena stumbled out—she obviously still half asleep—her red hair a nest of messy curls. Walsh was on her shoulder and he too was rubbing his hands over his eyes to clear the sleepiness.

“Aunt Z—Have you seen Mom this morning?” He questioned.

“No not yet. But I haven’t had the chance to look for her. Start getting ready for school. I’ll get breakfast ready and find your mom. I’m sure she’d around here somewhere.” She promised.

Henry gave a cautious nod and walked to his room to get dressed. He couldn’t keep his thoughts from wandering to the worst case scenario. If she wasn’t here then where was she? She didn’t make a habit of not being available when it was a school week. So her absence wasnotable, and more than concerning.

He took a long time to get dressed. Hopefully, his slow going behavior would give Zelena enough time to find his mom and alleviate both of their stress. But by the time he made it downstairs, his mom was nowhere to be found. Zelena was nervously checking her phone as she flipped an omelet.

“She’s not here is she?” He asked nervously. Zelena jumped at the unexpected sound of his voicebut took it in stride. She let out a deep breath.

“No, she’s not here…and I don’t know why.” She confessed, her tone filled with genuine concern. It made the worry in Henry’s body all the more present. He didn’t often see Zelena concerned or even upset for that matter, so to not only see it but to practically feel it wafting off of her was disconcerting. He tried not to let it get to him, but it was a futile effort.

xxx

Henry was distracted for the rest of the day. Instead of focusing as hard as he could, Henry’s mind wandered. His eyes were glued to the nearest window and the landscape surrounding his school. The woods in which two of his only friends had gone missing.

It hadn’t occurred to him until now how awful that was. How terrified he felt nearly all the time that he’d be next. Nearly every kid in the school felt that way in varying degrees, but the signs all pointed to Henry. His two closest friends had been taken. His mom and his aunt—though nobody in this town knew for _sure_ what had happened to them—had experienced something extremely similar to this situate in their youth. And all four of them were connected to _him_ in some way.

If the blatant evidence hadn’t been enough, the lingering feeling of eyes on his back made it all the more real for the kid.

He scanned the perimeter of the woods. A flash of black fabric catching his attention and causing him to flinch. In the blink of an eye, it was gone but the unsettled feelings in Henry’s stomach didn’t dissipate.

A hand settled on his shoulder. He jumped nearly a mile high and Aviva let out a tiny yelp before transforming into a mouse and hiding in his sleeve. Henry looked up at the owner of the hand and felt a rush of relief as he met Ms. Blanchard’s eye.

“Hey Hen. You’re being called down to the office. ” She cautiously said. Henry gulped.

“What? Why?” He croaked. He knew office calls were only reserved for either extremely misbehaved children or, emergencies. He may be a bit mischievous at times but he wasn’t the worst of the worst. Which meant only one thing.

“I…I think it would be best if you head down there and see for yourself Hen. Trust me.” She replied instead of giving him a real answer.

He didn’t admit out loud the fact that he hadn’t trusted anyone but his moms since he fell down the mines, but he got up and made a move towards the classroom’s door.

Ms.Blanchard stopped him just as he stepped away from his desk. Her eyes looked incredibly sad. “Grab your stuff just in case.”

Henry’s heart dropped, but he did as she said.

Principal Tremaine looked especially stoic when he entered her office. She looked down at him with something so unexpected that he felt his heart fall to the floor. Sympathy. Principal Tremaine was a known hardass, so this must be a serious situation if she was giving him a glimpse behind the stone cold armor she usually wore. She must have felt incredibly sorry for him.Someone cleared their throat from the corner of the room. Henry looked over to them and his breath caught when he recognized the face of the officer.

  
“Emma?” Henry questioned. Confusion filling his entire body as he stared at his other mother. His heart began to pound even faster.

“Hen I…Idon’t know how to tell you this right now. Not with everything else going on.” Emma admitted with a sad sigh. She shifted in her seatnervously and Dodger’s ears were pinned to his head. Henry could hear the low whine of his distress. It made him want to throw up.

“Is she dead? Please tell me she’s not dead.” He managedto croak out just before a tear fell down his cheek. Emma rushed to his side and was quick to reassure him.

“She’s not dead Hen. At-least….not that we know of. She went missing this morning. Zelena and I have been all around the town but she didn’t show up for work today and she hasn’t been seen around town. No-one knows where she is and with everything going on it’s safest to file her as missing some can rule out the involvement of whoever is behind the kidnappings. Shit— I know that was a lot but—“

“No. It’s fine. What you’re saying is making sense it’s just…it hurts.” He admits with a choked whimper. All of the fear and the uncertainty that had been filling him since Ava went missing—quite honestly, since he found out about Emma—spilled out.

And as much as he appreciated Emma’s strong arms around him, he craved the soft nature of his mom’s arms. The smell of her expensive perfume mixed with the spice of her tea made him feel so safe and so… _grounded._ He loved Emma, but right now the only person who would soothe his aching soul was his mother.

Sobs echoed around the room.

xxx

Regina woke to stark white light in her eyes. The familiarity of it and the feeling of cold metal cuffs around her wrists made her gag. In this position, she knew if she vomited she’d most likely choke sos she pushed herself to hold back. A woman growled.

“Oh stop the dramatics Regina. You put yourself in this position.” Cora spoke, her tone bored and beyond annoyed, though there was a hint of annoyance.

A whimper came from Regina’s side. Caliban. She tensed her muscles in preparation for a sharp jerk towards him, but he calmed her. _“Don’t move. If you move they’ll do more. I tried moving a few minutes ago. It wasn’t worth it.”_ He sounded so tired. In so much pain. It hurt to listen to.

“Alright.” Regina responded silently. She cleared her throat and tried to look towards her mother. She failed, but she caught a glimpse of her black coat and red gloves so she at least knew she was speaking to the right person. “What do you want from me? Haven’t you taken enough from me?!” She spat.

“I’m not taking anything from you Regina. I am doing what needs to be done. I’m fixing what you broke.” She sounded smug. Like she believed what she was saying but could also acknowledge the fact that what she was saying was mostly a crock of shit.

“What I broke?! How could I have broken what you’d already decimated! I rebuilt myself after all you took from me. I made myself into a real human being instead of a weapon.”

“In the process, undoing all of _my_ hard work. All of the Home Office’s hard work. We had plans and you derailed them. Why do you think we’re back here. We need more subjects to complete our objective. But no matter. We’ve broth you back into the fold now. We’ll just have to start from scratch.”

“You’ll never get away with this. What you’re doing is sick!” Regina spat, but her words were cut off by a sharp cry of pain as fire spread through every inch of her being. A low chuckle filled the room. A man. He was enjoying this. The pain was familiar and nearly unbearable. The only consolation Regina could even begin to think of being that the other children were most likely left alone now that she was here.

She hoped with all hope that Zelena was getting her messages. That she would alert Emma and that the sheriff’s department would be able to do something to save future victims of the Home Office.

Another wave came, this time much sharper much more poignant. A scream ripped its way out of her throat. Then darkness overtook her vision as the pain became too much.

She managed to whisper one word before unconsciousness took over.

“Henry.”

xxx

The shattering smash of something glass falling to the floor echoed around the living room. Emma and Henry shot up and looked towards the kitchen, where Zelena stood her head in her hands, a drop of blood falling from her nose to the floor, where the remnants of a glass bowl remained.

“Aunt Z? What’s wrong?” Henry cautiously asked as he took a step towards her. Emma stepped in front of him, her eyes following Zelena as she tried to decipher what was wrong.

“I can’t…the pain..she’s.” A pained cry fell from her lips. She looked so pale. Walsh was curled up on the kitchen counter, his wings surrounding him in a version of a tight hug as he whimpers in pain. Zelena collapsed onto the ground. Emma rushed forward and caught her before she could impale her self in the glass. She moved her towards the couch and tried to comfort her as best as she was able. But Henry knew this wasn’t a matter of comfort.This wasn’t something Zelena was _feeling_ so much as what she was _experiencing_.

Despite how much his mom tried to shelter him, Henry had seen his fair share of these type of phenomena. He supposed it was to be expected when his family was from a long line of Witches. He hadn’t been sure until recently, but it all added up. The peculiarity with their Dæmon’s. The branch that sat in a glass case in his mom’s office. The absence of his grandmother and the suspicious circumstances surrounding his grandfather’s death. It all made sense.

His mom hadn’t interacted with that part of her heritage in a long time, but some things were out of her control. Some skills were ones she couldn’t turn off.

Henry knew the migraines she got once a month weren’t really ‘migraines’. He knew the frequent and fresh injuries on her hands and feet weren’t the result of uncomfortable high heels. She’d done small things like that all his life most likely in an attempt to offer him protection. She stopped when he was old enough to really question her, but he’d _seen._

And he knew the pain of her protection when he saw it. She was reaching to Zelena. Trying to establish a connection so she could be found. She was experiencing immense pain right now. And that fact hurt Henry more than he ever expected it to.

He wanted to take that pain away . Both from Zelena and his mom.

So he reached out and touched Zelena’sscarred hand.

The pain was so poignant that he could taste it. Salted fish, metal and _fear._

Henry felt his legs give out. He heard his Ma’s cry of fear and Zelena’s gas. The pain of falling was nothing in comparison to the pain that had coursed through him a few seconds earlier. But through the pain he’d been able to make out something.

“The cannery.” He whispered. “She’s at the cannery.” Were the only words he could get out before the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop, does Henry have some sort of magic connection 👀 and if so, what does that mean for Regina, Emma and the rest of the clan? I'll be back as soon as I can. Thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait! I wanted to make sure I made this as good as it could be. I hope you enjoy!

When Henry woke next, he was nearly blinded by a terrifying white light. For a few moments, he thought he was dead and the bitter resignation that resonated through him was devastating.Until he felt Aviva at his side. She gave a little twitch in her rabbit form. Her breathing frantic and offbeat as she struggled against the stress of the situation. Relief filled Henry. If hereally was dead, she wouldn’t be here. He knew enough about death and its process to know that once a human died, their Dæmon counterpart went up in Dust. Which meant that he was most likely in a hospital.

He tried to sit up, but as his head lifted up off the most likely white pillow, a gentle hand held him back. “Don’t move just yet Henry. The doctor says you need to rest.” Emma said in a soft tone.He turned to her, and almost instantly his face crumpled. Tears fell. He was so fucking scared. Not only for his mom, but for himself and for Emma and for Zelena. He was beyond terrified that whoever took his mom was on his way to take the rest of Henry’s family. He let himself cry for a little while before pushing himself to hold it together. He needed to know all he could before he fully broke down.

A sigh fell from his lips.

“Is she here? Did you get her?” He questioned. His tone shaken and small, but clear enough for Emma to hear and give him a sad look that told him all he needed to know. She ran a hand through his hair the way his Mom often would when she was trying to comfort him.

“Not yet Hen. While you were sleeping they went to the cannery. She wasn’t there. But there was…evidence that she had been. We’re not sure where to look next but we won’t stop looking. I promise you that we won’t stop until she’s safe and home.”

“You pinky promise?” He held up his hand shakily and extended his pinky. She smiled down at him and hooked her pinky around his.

“I pinky promise.”

They shared a look of agreement.It was a relief for Henry to know that he wasn’t alone in his determination to do anything in his power to find his mom.

\-------

He ended up staying in the hospital for 3 days. Three long, tortuous days in which no new information was gathered about his mother’s whereabouts. Every day seemed to blend into the next in the worst way, and it was hell trying not to think too much about the fact that leaving this place wouldn’t make his life any less stressful.

They returned to Emma’s apartment instead of the manor. On the way out of the hospital, Emma had received a call from the sheriff’s office explaining their plan to study the manor and search it for evidence of foul play. They’d given enough notice for Zelena to grab some of Henry’s essentials and a few other items she knew Regina wouldn’t want them to find and bring them to the apartment.

When they pulled up to the parking lot of the apartment building,they were greeted with a very worried Mary Margaret and David—and even worse—a nervous Neal.Mary Margaret was glaring at the man, and David looked about two seconds away from punching him, but Neal didn’t seem to care. When he saw the bug pull up and park in its usual spot, he was at the driver’s side window in seconds.

He pressed his face as close to the car as he dared and looked in. Henry could see his panicked face from the backseat, but he didn’t dare say anything. He was far from in the mood to deal with the conflicting emotions he felt regarding the man. He still hadn’t figured out how to feel or what to say to Neal. On one hand, he wanted a relationship with him. But on the other, the last thing he felt was smart would be to trust him again. He’d hoped to avoid Neal until after all of this was settled, but apparently Neal was not in the mood to play the waiting game. And Henry had enough to deal with right now.

“Is Henry ok?” He questioned in a nearly panicked tone. Behind him, David and Mary Margaret were walking closer to the car. Henry scooted to the other side of the backseat and hopped out towards them. Mary Margaret gave him a quick hug, and David squeezed his shoulder that made him feel safer and more settled in seconds. Though Henry had half a mind to kick David in the shins for letting his co-workers treat his mom the way they had, but luckily for him—and unfortunately for his mom—the day it all went down both he and Emma had taken their day off to search for the missing kids.

The couple ushered Henry inside and tried to distract him as best as they could. Onlyso much could be done when his mind was occupied with not only his missing mother, but the inevitable conversation going on in the parking lot. He didn’t want there to be a confrontation.He just wanted to focus on what was most important—finding him Mom and keeping her safe. But when Emma stepped back into the apartment, Dodger trailing behind her with an exhausted sigh and his tail low, Henry knew something had been said.

But Emma didn’t mention it. For the rest of the day, she acted as if Neal hadn’t made an appearance. They had lunch and went about their day as usual. Or as usual as they could. Zelena returned shortly before dinner, with two large boxes and a duffle bag full of Henry’s clothes and toys. He already had a number of things at Emma’s, but his most favored possessions were still at the manor of course—especially consideringas of recently Emma was staying more and more often at the manor. One box was full of Henry’s comics, while the other was full of something Zelena refused to let Henry see. She hid it under Emma’s bed and made him promise not to look. But the look in her eyes told him that she knew he wouldn’t listen. He was glad she knew better than to fully expect him to listen.

When the apartment was empty and the night was winding down, Emma plopped down on the couch beside Henry. Dodger placed himself at Henry’s feet, right next to Aviva who was in the form of a bird. He snuggled up beside her at the same time Emma drew Henry into her arms.

He let out a tiny chuckle. “Just spit it out already Ma. Your thinking so loud I can practically hear the cogs turning in your brain!”

She gave a chuckle and melted a bit, resting her head on top of his and giving a little hum. “You know me so well kid. I just…I don’t want to ruin the mood ya know? It’s already been a stressful week, I don’t want to make it any worse.”

“You can’t make it any worse unless you tell me she’s…” He couldn’t even bring himself for say the word. Just admitting that it was a possibility made him nauseous. Emma gulped at the unspoken word as well.

“No. I’m not going to tell you that. I hope I never have to tell you that. And I also hope I don’t need to tell you that everyone’s working around the clock to find your mom and the kids who’re missing. But—that’s not the main focus of this conversation right now. In the parking lot, Neal asked me something and I told him I’d talk to you about it—since it involves you more than any of us. If you don’t want to talk about it—that’s fine. I just, I wanted to let you know.”

Henry took in a deep breath. He knew he’d have to make a decision involving Neal sooner or later. He might as well get it over with now. A distraction would be better than nothing.

“What’d he have to say?”

“Nothing out of the ordinary for him. He just asked me to tell you that he misses you and that he hopes you’re doing good. He also said he’d love to spend more time with you, but he understands that he broke your trust and made you feel unsafe. He’s had a lot of time to think and I think he feels really bad about what happened.

He wants to make it up to you, and he wants to keep you safe in any way he can—so he asked me to ask you if you’d want him to come around sometimes after school. Maybe when Zelena’s here and the rest of us are busy he can come by and make you feel more safe. Maybe even look for Regina when he has the time. I…It sounds a little too good to be true for me but I can’t tell if this is a result of all that’s been happening or if he’s trying to use this as a way to get back into your good graces.” The last bit was mumbled, but Henry heard it anyway and quite honestly felt the same way.

As much as he wanted to trust Neal, he couldn’t be too certain about his intentions. He had once thought he knew the man well enough to discern his intentions, but now he wasn’t so sure. The boy gave a sigh.

“Can I sleep on it?”

“Of course you can kid. You ready for bed now? It’s been a long day.”

He was feeling the weight of exhaustion pulling at his temples, despite the fact that he wanted to stay awake. He gave a nod. Emma didn’t waste any time tucking him into bed. As soon as he slipped under the covers and cuddled up to Aviva, he felt his eyes slip closed and his entire body relax. The last thing he felt was a tiny kiss on his forehead.

\-----

When Henry woke again, it was to a strange humming sound. Like the tune of a lullaby, but much more enticing. Aviva was already awake in the form of an owl, her large eyes scanning the room and trying to wisen just where the sound was coming from. They stood and followed as best they could to the sound. It took a few minutes, but they finally found the source of the sound. The box under Emma’s bed. She was sound asleep as was Dodger of course. Both wrapped up in a blanket that looked suspiciously familiar to the one on Henry’s mom’s bed.

As he got closer, he noticed the smell of her perfume. It made his eyes tear up, but he forced himself to move on. Aviva slipped under the bed, turning from an owl to a fox midway and grabbed the box between her teeth. She pulled it out from under the bed and she and Henry carried it to the living room to observe.

On first glance, it seemed to be nothing more than unimportant family papers. But as he sifted through them, he began to notice a pattern. A symbol was stamped onto the left corner of each page. It looked to be newer compared to the decades old papers. They were added after they documents were printed. Way after. And they were all identical. A black snake coiled around a ruby. It made him feel uneasy for reasons he couldn’t explain.

The information displayed wasn’t anything nefarious, and it was more intriguing than anything but as he flipped through the last of the pages his thumb slipped. The paper sliced through the pad of it and drew a gasp of pain. He dropped the stack and stood abruptly, only to collapse back down to the couch as a wave of pain overtook Henry. His vision blurred and images began to play like the reel of a movie.

The ‘scene’ started with an office—a small one but luxurious. A couple sat in front of a dark desk, one silhouette more familiar to Henry than the other. Hecould see his Grandfather—his namesake—beside a woman he’d never seen before. He could only guess that she was his wife. When she gave the man across the desk a sickening smile and passed a set of papers to him, Henry’s stomach turned.And then he saw face of the man.

He recognized it almost immediately, Mr. Gold. The owner of the pawn shop he’d passed for the majority of his childhood. He looked young in whatever this was, but he also looked just as sinister and just as deceitful as he normally did. He was dressed elegantly, with a long black cane tipped with a golden adder—of course, holding a ruby in its mouth.The pieces began to fall into place.

Henry knew of Mr. Gold—but he didn’t know much about him. He was a constant figure in Storybrooke’s history and he’d been a crucial part of his mom’s election. He’d been the one to expose George Spencer’s criminal tendencies and bring about evidence. Henry had heard many a rumor surrounding the man, but nothing that made much sense to him. Until now.

Every inch of him was screaming that the answer to all of this trouble—the solution—was somewhere in that mans office. And he had to find a way in.

  
The images disappeared in a cloud of fog and Henry found himself back on the couch with a bleeding thumb and an awestruck Dæmon. “You saw that too?” He asked.

_“I did…and I have an idea.”_

\-------

Henryknew this was a bad idea. If he didn’t do this right, he’d get his ass handed to him. He was well aware of that, but he had had no choice. The walk was annoyingly long, but it gave enough time for retrospection.

Henry couldn’t fully fathom what he’d find in the office. He expected it to be something awful, but hopefully something useful enough to help find his mother. He had the worst feeling that the longer it took to find her, the less chance of finding her whole they had. She’d already been through enough. Having this happen would only make her life more difficult.

But Henry was determined to do whatever he could to help her and bring her home so she could recover.

When they arrived at the shop, it was empty. The surrounding streets were empty as well, giving Henry the perfect cover to achieve his goal. They went to the backdoor of the pawnshop. He’d done a small amount of research on the way and deducted that the back door was most likely to be his best way in.

Aviva was on his shoulder, in the form of a screech owl. He could feel her nerves mixed in with his own, but they only fueled the need to move forward. He took in a deep breath and observed the door.

It looked sturdy enough, but he could see a crack in the window. Like a shard of glass fell out—leaving just enough room for a small creature to slip through.

“You ready?”

_“I’m ready. Even though I have a really bad feeling now that we're actually out here. I think if I can inside and open the door we can get in and out fast.”_

“What if I can’t get in after you? Do you think you’ll be able to find the office and get what we need?”

_“I think so.”_

“You can do this. We can do this. We have to—for mom.” Aviva took in a deep breath. Henry curled a finger under her chin and gave her a tiny scratch—just the way she liked. She hummed in pleasure then shook off the last of the jitters.

She flew off his shoulder and in midair transformed from an owl to a bat, fitting in the tiny space and into the back of the shop. That tiny bit of distant sparked pain in Henry’s joints, so he pressed himself to the door and hoped she’d be able to figure out how to unlock the door. It took a few minutes, but a loud click resonated through the empty streets. The door opened with a whine. Henry entered cautiously.

The shop had always given him the creeps. It wasn’t the worst place in the world to be, but all of the items previously owned by people Henry didn’t know, made his skin crawl. They quickly shuffled from the back door to the familiar looking office door. It looked identical to the one Henry had seen in his vision.

He advanced closer to the door and unexpectedly found the office door to be unlocked. They both froze at the threshold. _“I don’t want to go in there.”_ Aviva admitted.

“I don’t want to either. But we have to. We can do this. In and out. ” Henry replied in a tone that—thankfully—masked the fear that welled up inside him.

He took the first step and flicked on the light. The office looked slightly different, but the furniture was in the same place. Most importantly, the file cabinet was in the exact same spot. “Watch the door.” Aviva nodded and took position at the door in the form of an owl once again. Henry dropped to his knees beside the cabinet and went to work.

He didn’t know where to start and he that he didn’t have much time. So for the first few minutes of searching he was frantic. Then he fell to the M’s. On first glance, it seemed to be records of purchases and things of that nature but when he noticed the serpent symbol. A thud from the front of the store scared Henry out of his wits, so much so that the flailed and tripped over his own feet to fall behind the desk.

“What was that?!”

_“I think it was Leroy. I think he fell into the front door as he was walking past.It’s fine—we’re fine—you just need to hurry up!”_

“I think I found it. I just need to make sure. If I take them all he’ll know someone was in here.”

There were lots of names, most Henry didn’t recognize. But the sheer amount of information involving this serpent symbol was disconcerting. What did the symbol represent? Was it a corporation, or an organization? And if so, who was behind it and what did they do? If they were involved in the disappearance of his mother, then were they also involved in the disappearance of the kids of the town?

He found Mills and nearly ripped the papers as he pulled them up. they were in their own manila folder, with a stamped red serpent symbol on the outside, unlike most of the others. He’d seen only a few in manila folders, but none of them had been as thick as this one. Henry knew he didn’t have time to look through it, so he took it and closed the cabinet as quietly as he could. They were out of the shop as fast as possible after that, and before leaving Aviva made sure to re-lock the door.

His hands trembled and each footstep was a challenge but Henry pushed to return to the manor. Aviva kept her eyes scanning their surroundings, making sure no-one was following them. She couldn’t see one, but she knewsomeone was there. Someone had been there since the shop, but she didn’t want alert Henry for the simple fact that there was nothing they could do.

The journey to the manor was long and exhausting but as the driveway came into view Henry felt relief fill him. At least until he got closer to the steps.

At first, it was hard to see exactly what lay on the porch, right in-front of the door. But the the wind picked up and pressed the faintly familiar perfume to his nose. His feet moved before his mind could connect all the dots.Aviva gave shriek of fear and frantically fluttered towards the lump—the bloodied and bruised human being laying on his porch. Henry fell to his knees beside it. Then saw the blood matted dark hair. His heart dropped.

“MOM?!”

[My Tumblr](https://moonlitmidnight-1.tumblr.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Mr.Gold involved in some nefarious dealings??? And if so, what does that have to do with the Mills' family??👀 Also, Regina's back, but she's not well. Thank you for reading. Stay inside and stay safe!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you all for your sweet comments last week. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Emma had been woken up to many unpleasant sights in her lifetime.

One of the first times had been to her foster mother’s hideously enraged face pressed close to her own as she screeched rebuke after rebuke. That had been the night of her very first nightmare apparently and consequently, her very first bed wetting incident. There had been many times after that—unexpected visitors, Dodger waking up before her to defend her, police raids—but none compared to this one.

Henry was as pale as marble. His eyes were more scared than she’d ever seen them. Aviva was on his shoulder but she was covered in blood.   
  
Emma shot up in a second.

“What’s going on?” She questioned. Dodger was up as well, his ears pinned to the side of his head as he stared at Henry and sniffed as close as he dared towards Aviva.

Henry was sobbing fiercely. It seemed as if he trying to get words out, but none of them intelligible. Emma couldn’t make a single one out. So she pulled him to the side of her bed and sat him down, then sat beside him. They locked eyes and she placed her hands on his small shoulders in an attempt to ground him.

“Hen. I need you to calm down. I need to know what’s going on. Take at least one deep breath for me ok?”

He let out a pitiful sob but nodded. His eyes closed, and the attempt began. It took longer than was healthy but eventually he was able to get his breathing under control long enough to get his words out. And what he said scared Emma to her core.

“Mom’s outside.”

“What?”

“Mom. She’s on the steps. She looks…she looks dead Ma! Is she dead? Please tell me she’s not dead.” He was growing frantic again, but Emma could gather it in her to calm him. Her own mind was racing. Her own body trembling with fear. Emma shot up from the bed and then grabbed her cellphone from the bedside table. She handed it to Henry.

“Call 911. Right now Henry. Then when you’ve told them what’s going on call Zelena. But you’ve got to stay here ok? Promise me you’ll stay here.” He looked seconds away from bursting out into tears, but he nodded and took the phone from her. She could hear him dialing as she sprinted out the house.

It only took a few steps outside for Emma to come across what could only be described as her worst nightmare.

She couldn’t—for the life of her—understand why Henry hadn’t known she was alive. The shaky, almost broken sounding breaths were indicator enough. But outside of that, one of her eyes—her brilliant, dark amber eyes—were wide open. Emma fell to her knees beside her lover. Her partner. The woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, though she’d never tell a soul that. At least not yet.

Regina was looking right at her. A pain beyond words displayed in her bloodshot eyes. She tried to speak, but her words only came out as a gurgling mess of painful, choked sounds. Emma wanted to cry. She took Regina’s hand in hers as gently as she could and shushed her. “It’s ok baby. I’m here. We’re gonna get you help now. You’re safe I promise.” She pressed a kiss to the top of Regina’s head, but as she pulled back Regina gave a whine of pain and clung to her. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here.” Emma assured her. She didn’t dare let her grip get the slightest bit lax.

————-

Zelena arrived before the ambulance did. She took just enough time to put her car in park before jumping out of it and sprinting up the driveway. Tears were streaming down her face as she fell to her knees. She let out a choked sob as she shakily reached down to touch Regina’s face.

“Oh god sis, what have they done to you?!” She said in a strangled whisper before being overtaken by more agonized sobs. Henry was at the door, looking down at his mother with wild, scared eyes.

“Is she dead?” He questioned, his tone rough with tears.

“No Hen. She’s not dead. Just hurt a lot. The ambulance will be here shortly. Can you grab your backpack and fill it with stuff you think will make her happy?” Emma whispered. She could hardly speak, but she knew she had to figure out a way to distract Henry from this traumatizing experience.

“Where’s Caliban?” He sounded so disturbed, it made Emma was to cry. But then she looked down at the empty space beside Regina. She gulped. Her stomach turned. Dodger gave a whimper.

“Go grab a couple of things for your Mom Henry.” Emma commanded in a slightly firm tone. It got him moving though, so she vowed to hold off her guilt until after Regina was in the hospital. He ran inside and came back nearly a minute later with a backpack filled to the brim. Just in time. The ambulance pulled up the driveway seconds after he stepped onto the porch.

After that, everything was a blur. Zelena was the only one allowed in the ambulance. The paramedics didn’t want to traumatize Henry by having him inside with his mother so out of touch with reality, so they requested Emma meet them at the hospital.

Which they did. But by the time they got there, she was being wheeled into surgery and Zelena was waiting tearfully in a waiting room, Walsh trembling in her arms. She fell into Emma’s side when the blonde came to sit beside her. Emma didn’t hesitate to pull her into a tighter hug. Henry squeezed his way into their embrace and rested his head on Emma’s chest.

And so they sat, an impenetrable unit waiting for their final piece to be mended and brought back to them.

\------

They didn’t get a single update for 2 hours. And for those 2 hours, none of them dared to move a muscle. Finally, after the anticipation was almost too much, a doctor came out from the operating room. She looked haggard, but at the sight of them she seemed slightly relieved. She most certainly wasn’t Dr. Whale—which was a definite relief, because if he’d gotten his hands on Regina Emma ,not to mention Zelena, would have lost their shit. She was younger, but seemed wiser in many ways. She was small and blonde but possessed an energy that seemed to command respect from those around her. She advanced and carefully spoke to them.

“Are you the Mills family?” She asked.

“We are. Any news?”

“My name is Dr. Tina Bell. I was called in to care for Regina. I specialize in restorative surgery and trauma related cases specifically. She’s in stable condition, though she’s…been through the wringer to say the least. I know you’re eager to see her, so I’d be more than happy to lead you to her.” They all stood at once and followed her to the room Regina had been settled in. Instant relief filled Emma when she recognized the room as a private one, instead of the ICU or a shared room. It was inevitable that Regina would have horrible nightmares during her recovery, for however long it might last. Privacy would be the most beneficial option.

“I don’t think I need to ask this, but I’m going to ask it anyway. Regina’s very vulnerable right now. She’s endured some serious trauma and she’s on high alert. Even under the weight of heavy anesthetics. Please be courteous and quiet. If she looks distressed and in danger of injuring herself or others don’t hesitate to call one of us. Ok? I’ll give you all some time, then I’ll be back to give her next of kin a rundown of her injuries and to create a treatment plan. For now…just rest. All of you.”

She pressed her hand to Emma’s shoulder and give her a sympathetic look before leaving the room.

Emma moved towards the bed first. Regina was unconscious, but it was clear that any loud noise would wake her up. She was twitching in her sleep, as was Caliban who was in his smaller form on her stomach. Emma was surprised to see him at her side. After not sensing him at the manor, she'd been certain whoever took Regina had cut him away some how or injured him beyond repair but there he was. He looked almost worse than Regina did, with a number of cuts and stitches that would take forever to heal. Regina was hooked up to a number of machines. She was as pale as the wall behind her, and her face was puffed up with a number of bruises. Her jaw was wired shut. She was covered in bruises and cuts. She was almost unrecognizable. The only reason Emma knew she was the woman the doctors claimed she was, was the way Dodger’s shoulder eased from his ears the closer he got.

Emma pulled up a chair and sat beside Regina’s bed. She took the woman’s hand in her own and pressed a kiss to the back of it. Zelena sat beside her, and she didn’t have to look at her to know that she was crying. Henry was still near the door, but Emma try and convince him to come closer. She understood that he was traumatized. He just saw his mother—the woman who raised him and loved him all his life—bloodied and bruised in the worst way. He had already seen enough in his young life, this was only another addition on the growing list of experience that would negatively shape his life.

He had every right to be a bit hesitant and in need of distance.

So she let him. Just as long as she knew he was close, she’d let him be.

Time seemed to move both quickly and slowly after that. No-one left Regina’s side for the rest of the night. A nurse brought in two cots for Zelena and Henry. They slept in the corner of the hospital room, while Emma sat still at Regina’s side. She knew eventually she’d have to leave, at least for a short time—Henry would need proper sleep, a proper meal and more clothes and items to make the visits less strenuous and tedious. But for the time being she was determined to stay as close to Regina as possible.

Emma fell asleep with her head resting on the side of Regina’s bed.

————

Regina wasn’t awake by the time everyone was up and moving around. No-one had truly expected her to be. She’d gone through emergency surgery the day before, not to mention whatever else had caused her freshly broken jaw and the numerous other injuries she’d sustained. Emma wasn’t privy to that information unfortunately, though Zelena promised to relay everything she knew when Emma returned to the hospital. For now, Emma decided to take the opportunity to help Henry get some fresh air and grab some necessities.

Henry was surprisingly reluctant to leave Regina’s side.

“What if she wakes up when we’re gone? What if she thinks we don’t care that she’s back?” Henry questioned as he and Emma walked out of the hospital and towards the bug.

“She knows we love her. She knows that it’s best for you to get some fresh air from time to time. And we won’t be long. It’ll be fine kiddo.” She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and pulled him close. She could feel his apprehension but was beyond grateful that he didn’t protest too much when they left the hospital.

A quick shower, a hot meal in the form of grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. Then, the packing of a few more bags. That’s all they did. Every second away from the hospital, Henry seemed to get more and more anxious. Aviva was attached to his neck as a little squirrel, her beady little eyes flickering around the room nervously. It was a sad sight to see, so Emma made work of the little list in her head as fast as she could.

They returned to the hospital within two hours, and almost immediately they knew she was awake. The entire hospital was abuzz with conversation. They were glancing towards the room Regina was staying in, but none made a move to go near it. Emma stalked towards it, but Henry made it before she could.

He opened the door slowly, to reveal Zelena on the side of Regina’s bed, leaning over Regina’s prone form. Dr. Bell stood near them, but at a far enough distance to be respectful. When she spotted Emma and Henry she gave a small smile. “She’s been asking for you both. As best she can anyway. I just wanted to warn you—she has a fractured jaw. In order for it to heal, her jaw needs to be wired shut. She can’t speak and won’t be able to for another week or two, but we’ve provided some notepads and a dry erase board for her to communicate with. It will be…disarming at first but try to be as gentle as you can ok?”

Both Henry and Emma nodded. They advanced slowly. Zelena hadn’t noticed their presence yet, but when Henry came close enough for her to hear she looked towards him with teary eyes. She gave him a small smile and pressed her hand to his cheek. Then they both looked towards Regina. She looked dazed, but determined as she reached for a notepad. She let out a small pained noise when the movement aggravated her jaw, but still managed to scrawl words on paper. When the scrawling was finished, Zelena passed the pad to Henry.

Henry gave a surprised chuckle. He passed the pad to Emma with a proud look on his face. The pad simply read: _“So, what did I miss?”_

Emma gave a tiny snort. Relief filled her. Regina was still in there somewhere. Even after all she'd gone through, she still managed to find a way to let them know she was there. Emma sat on the other side of Regina.

The woman looked even worse now than she had when they’d seen her earlier, but she was awake. Her gaze was cloudy, but she was awake and alert and _alive_.

And Emma was beyond grateful.

\---------

No-one came in outside of hospital personnel. The family sat in relative silence for a few hours, before slowly—one by one—falling into fitful sleep. The relief of having Regina awake and cognizant was palpable and resulted in a rush of exhaustion all around. Zelena went down first, on the cot that was facing Regina’s hospital bed. Walsh was on Regina’s bed, watching the door with rapt attention. Emma went next, to her own surprise. And she only figured that Henry went down as well. Until she heard the hospital door creek open and an off beat step echo around the room. Emma froze, but didn’t dare appear to be awake. She had a feeling that sitting still and waiting would be her best move.

“You know why I’m here Henry.” A familiar voice said. It took a few seconds for Emma to place it, but when she did her heart stopped. Mr.Gold. The pawnshop owner.

“You’re here to see my mom—probably to finish what you started right?” Henry’s voice shook, but he managed to stay strong enough. It took everything in Emma not to interrupt their conversation. She was beyond confused and needed to hear what was going on, so as long as Henry was safe she’d keep her distance.

Gold chuckled. “Not exactly. I came here to retrieve something you took from me. You know what it is. I think it best you give it to me before I get even more upset.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. You should leave before someone sees you and starts asking questions.”

“Any questions asked will not lead to the outcome you want child. I think it best you hand over the property you stole. If you don’t…there will be serious repercussions.”

“Like there haven’t already been? I might be a kid, but I know the timing of my mom’s return is anything but coincidental. You were sending me a message. You’re going to try and frame someone else aren’t you? You shut my mom up so she couldn’t say anything against you and you all could leave like you did last time. But I won’t let you. I’m not going to tell you where I put it and I’ll find a way to make you pay for what you did. I’ll find a way to help the kids you took and there’s nothing you can do—"

“Dad? What are you doing here?” Neal’s voice interrupted. Henry gasped.

“Dad? Mr. Gold’s your dad? That means…” Henry questioned, his voice trembling as the realization hit him. 

“Yeah kid..I haven’t had the chance to talk to you about that. I…He and I aren’t on good terms. I was planning on waiting to tell you until after things calmed down and all of us were on better terms but…I guess the secret’s out. Henry, meet your grandfather. Dad meet your grandson.”

Emma wanted to kill Neal. It was like he couldn’t control how stupid he was and to a certain degree Emma felt bad for him, but right now all she could feel was rage. Henry did not need to deal with the knowledge of a grandfather he never knew about was not helpful in the slightest. He should have run this by Emma before telling Henry a damn thing but no. He had to go be an idiot.

Before Emma could ease her way into ‘consciousness’, hurried footsteps left the room. She knew they were Henry’s. She shot up, scaring Neal and Mr. Gold half out of their wits.

“Both of you get out! I don’t have time to deal with you and with the fallout of what you just said so come back later.” She growled.

“Em! I’m sorry I—” Neal practically whined.

“Shut your goddamn mouth and get out! You are the absolute last person on my list of concerns and I don’t have the energy right now to deal with you. You keep messing up in the worst ways and if I didn’t know any better I’d think you were doing this on purpose. Now both of you—get out before Regina wakes up.” She had to physically push them out but they eventually left. Gold was staring at her with an amused glare, and she wanted to punch it off his face but chose instead to call over a nurse.

She looked concerned. “Miss Swan, what’s wrong?” She asked quietly.

“Don’t let anyone in this room until I come back do you understand?” She commanded. When the woman gave a nod, Emma ran off to follow the sound of Henry’s footsteps. She found him right outside the hospital, tears falling down his cheek and onto the concrete.

He looked so scared. So miserable. Emma sighed as she sat down beside him. He pressed himself to her side and let out a shaky sigh.

“I’m sorry Hen. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. It’s just…I’m scared. Mr. Gold…he’s not who you think he is.”

Emma’s brow furrowed. Her heart pounded as she felt the tension in his little frame. “What do you mean?”

“I did something. Last night, before I found Mom. I need your help fixing it.”

She didn’t know what to say, but she knew the only plausible answer was to say yes. So she nodded and listened as he told her all he’d figured out over the past few hours.

And by the end of it, the nausea was almost overwhelming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I did it again....this story is almost over but I have more ideas for this 'verse. Does anyone want to see them or should I just wrap it up with chapter 10 of Let Me In?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here! Hopefully everyone gets to see this even if it's late. I'm so excited to see all of you reactions!

Mother and son walked into the Sheriff’s office side by side, both unsure of how exactly they’d complete their objective.

Emma was following Henry’s lead. He walked ahead of her with poise incredibly similar to his brunette mother’s. He was a man on a mission. Emma was surprised at his confident, but could also feel the pride well up in her. She knew her kid well enough to know that he wouldn’t ask this of her unless he was truly convinced it was necessary.

Aviva was on his shoulder in the form of some very large bird Emma couldn’t name. She fluttered her wings in a manner indicative of her demand for respect as they crossed the threshold. All eyes turned to him, but no-one moved. At-least not until Henry walked up to the Sheriff’s desk and threw a folder down. It was thick and on the corner of each page was a symbol Emma had never seen before about an hour ago.

“Where’s Sheriff Humbert?” Henry questioned as loud as he could. The closest person to them was Robin unfortunately. Emma had to hold back from punching him in the face. Henry seemed to having the same inner conflict but he was—as a child—lacking self restraint. He unleashed a mighty kick to Robin’s shin. The man cried out in pain, but Emma didn’t move to help him. She only placed a slightly chastising hand on Henry’s shoulder.

“You can’t just go around kicking people kid.” She admonished.

“You’re right. Thats why I kicked an ASSHOLE. Where’s the Sheriff?!” He practically roared at the other deputies. Gods, he looked just like his mother. Out of the interrogation room came Graham, a confused look on his face. He advanced slowly, and after observing the situation—which no doubt looked odd. Robin on the ground, clutching his now injured limb, Emma trying not to smile whilst also looking like she was dead on her feet, Henry practically incandescent with rage.

He took a deep breath and advanced. “What’s going on? Is your mom ok?” He asked. Word had gotten around in the last few hours that Regina had been found and that she was out of critical condition but not completely out of the woods. Details of her injuries were thankfully kept quiet for legal reasons, but many questions were being asked and the rumor mill was running.

"She’s fine. I came here because I have evidence that will help us find the missing kids.” He simply said. He motioned down to the folder. Graham raised an eyebrow and took the folder in his hands. Then he glanced at Emma.

“Have you had a chance to look at these?”

“I have. I believe that these papers are going to be crucial to helping us find those kids.”

Graham opened the folder. As he scanned the first papers, he raised an eyebrow. Worry started to build behind his eyes. His wolf Dæmon wasshifting uncertainly. His golden gaze flickering between them and his counterpart.

“ _He’s whining. I can hear it. It’s faint but there.”_ Dodger said. Emma gulped.

“Where’d you get this?”

“I found it. Don’t ask too many questions just yet. Keep reading.” Henry instructed.

For a few minutes Graham shifted from paper to paper. The office was virtually silent, save for Robin’s pained groaning and the sound of flipping pages. When he reached the last page, Graham let out a pained sigh. “Shit. He’s been under our nose all along. How did my predecessors not see this?”

“They probably saw it but didn’t do anything about it. But you can do something. We can save those kids Graham. But you have to be strong enough to push past the potential threat that is that man.” Emma said quietly. She knew the other couldn’t hear her, but she didn’t care anyway. Gold was going down and eventually they’d all be on board with this plan.

Graham closed his eyes briefly—most likely communicating with his Dæmon, gathering as much information and wisdom he could before making a decision—then opened his them and looked down at Henry.

“Thank you for bringing this to my attention kid.I’m going to do everything in my power to help. Rest easy and go take care of your mom ok?” He said. Henry gave a small nod then moved back towards Emma. All his bravado seemed to disappear in a matter moments. Graham tried to ruffle his hair, but missed when the boy dodged suddenly. Henry glared up at him.

“Bad idea. I still haven’t forgiven any of you for what you did. Once this is all over, you’d best believe I’m gonna wreck your shit. And if I won’t, Zelena probably will.” he sent a menacing glare towards the other deputies before grabbing Emma’s hand and pulling her out the door.

When they were out of sight of the others, he let out a humungous breath.

“I don’t know how Mom does that all the time. I nearly died.”

xxx

They returned to the hospital in record time. The room was surprisingly empty—save for Regina of course—but it wasn’t for long.

An older woman, probably in her late fifties, entered teary eyed shorty after Emma and Henry got settled. She was oddly familiar, but not enough fro Emma’s suspicions to lessen at the sight of her. Emma sat up straight and looked over at her.

“Who are you?” She asked. Pleasantries were out the window at the moment. Regina and her safety were the only things Emma cared about at the moment.

“I’m Regina’s mother…Zelena called me a few hours ago to update me on her condition. I came as soon as I could. How is she?” Her voice wobbled with pain and concern.She surely sounded genuine, but something about her was off-putting. Henry went tense, and stood as soon as the woman stepped inside the room. Emma placed a hand on his back to comfort him.

“She’s sleeping at the moment. I think it would be best if you could come back later. I’m sure Granny’s has an available room for you to rest in. You drove here—right?”

“I did. But I can’t rest until I know she’s healthy.” She stepped further inside despite the fact that she was not invited inside. Regina was in a peaceful sleep thanks to drugs and the presence of her family—and Emma was loathe to interrupt that. So she didn’t put up a fight. She let the woman—whose name she couldn’t even begin to make a guess at—enter the room and come close to Regina.

Regina had never really mentioned her mother. Emma had presumed that she’d either had a strained relationship with her or that the woman was deceased. To see her alive and well was a shock. She didn’t take her eyes off the woman. In certain angles, Emma could see bits and pieces of Regina and Zelena in her. Her strong nose and cold eyes. The poised way she carried herself and her lack of visible Dæmon. It seemed to be a running theme in the Mills family to have issues with Dæmon’s. Whether it be due to trauma or the power of outside forces.

“What’s your name?” Emma asked.

The woman looked up at her and gave a small smile. “Cora dear. My name is Cora. What’s yours? And who are you exactly. I know this little darling right here is my grandson—” she reached out and tried to press a hand to his cheek but Henry flinched away. Something dark and unsettling filled his eyes. It scared Emma.

He moved away abruptly and walked towards the door. Emma followed as fast as she could, but when she went to follow him out the door—he stopped her. His eyes were hard and scared. But they weren’t on Emma. They were on Cora. He gulped.

“Do not leave his room Emma! She’s the reason Mom is the way she is right now. I saw her in the vision I had. She practically sold her kids to Mr. Gold and started all of this. I don’t know why but I don’t think either one of us cares much right now.She’s playing the part of the caring mom but I just know she’s here to hurt mom. I’m gonna go find Zelena and call the Sheriff’s office. Hopefully they can arrest her. But don’t let her get too close to you or Mom ok?”

The fear in his voice and the flow of constant, sensitive, and quite frankly terrifying information made Emma dizzy but she pulled herself together to keep Regina safe. It would never not be unsettling to deal with the reality that Henry knew more about what as going on than she did. But now was not the time to try and catch up. Now was the time to keep Regina safe. She gave a nod, followed by asmall salute, then finally she pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Stay safe kid. I’ll keep your mom safe.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

He didn’t waste any time in running down the hallway. When he disappeared around the corner, Emma took in a deep breath and turned on the cop side of her. The side that at times needed to put on an act to makeperp confess.

She spun around to look at Cora and gave a sheepish smile. “I don’t know what’s gotten into him. He’s usually much more well behaved than that. At-least from what I understand. He’s having a hard time….coping.”

“I can understand why. It must be hard having to deal with all of this. It will be over soon though I’m certain.” Cora looked down at her daughter and moved to caress her hair. Since Emma had been there last, Regina must have had her hair washed—because it was curled and much less lifeless than it had been before. For a split second, a rush of something burning and possessive almost pushed Emma to swat Cora’s hand away. But instead, she spoke to distract Cora from Regina.

“We haven’t had the chance to properly meet. I’m Emma—Henry birth moth and Regina’s girlfriend.” She reached out her hand to take Cora’s hand away from Regina’s hair. The woman gave a startled chuckle, but shook her hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Emma. I can see where Henry gets his spunk from. And his eyes, I always did wonder where their color came from.” They locked eyes. Then, suddenly, Emma could see a slithering figured beneath Cora’s collar. Her Dæmon. He revealed himself slowly, and when he popped his head out of the shirt to greet her, Emma was startled.

He was stark white. But not in a natural way. In a way that was all together artificial and unnatural. His eyes were ruby red and his little tongue was black. As the staring contest continued, Emma felt the dizziness that had been plaguing her since Henry left grow exponentially. She stumbled to find a seat, but before she could Cora took her in her arms.

“What a valiant lover. You did well dear—all things considered. But you are no match for us. We’ll be back. Just not right away. I’ll let her heal so it hurts more when I finally punish her.” Darkness closed in on Emma. Panic raced through her but her limbs wouldn’t move. No matter how much she screamed and screamed in her mind nothing broke past whatever spell had been cast.

 _“Emma? Emma?! What’s going on—what’s she doing to you?!”_ Dodger yelled in her mind. Outwardly, he was whimpering and letting out tiny fearful barks towards Cora. Emma could just barely hear him over the pounding of her heart and the mighty rush of her blood.

Then Cora whispered something under her breath. Something in a language Emma didn’t understand in the slightest. Then her head fell right beside Regina’s hand on the hospital bed.

A forced sleep overtook her.

xxx

When Regina woke again, it was to a commotion. The other times she’d woken, it had been to immense pain and virtual silence. Maybe the murmur of conversation before the others realized she was awake—but the second she made a noise or opened her yes the conversations stopped. It was frustrating at times, but on others—like right now—-when she woke on the heels of a horrible nightmare in which she was silenced permanently by her injuries—the silence was a godsend. It took her a few minutes to gather her wits about her and recognize exactly where she was.

As had become a new habit—Regina first reached to her side. Caliban was there, but he wasn’t sleeping as he usually did. Since arriving at the hospital, he was sleeping a lot more—his body’s attempt at healing from the torture that had been inflicted on him.

The commotion was coming from just outside her door. Regina quickly recognized the voices arguing as Emma, Zelena and one unfamiliar voice. It was a woman’s, light and airy but commanding. Regina tried to sit up so she could hear better, but pain shot up her side as she agitated her most likely broken rib. So she laid back down and closed her eyes to hear better.

“She needs rest! She won’t get that if you burst in there and give her information she’s not ready to hear!” Zelena argued.

“I understand that—more than you may know—but she has a right to know. She’s in a more stable place and holding off with only make things more problematic. She needs to know as soon as possible.”

There was a sigh. Most likely from Emma. They advanced quietly, then a knock came on the door.

“Regina? Are you awake?” Emma asked. Then she seemed to catch herself. Regina couldn’t respond to her question with anything more than a pained grunt. The blonde cursed under her breath and Regina could imagine the look on Zelena’s face. She held back from even attempting to smile. The door opened slowly.

Emma poked her head in and looked towards the bed. She gave a smile when she noticed Regina was awake. “Hey love, you have a visitor. Are you up for it?”

Regina gave a tiny nod of her head. It hurt like hell but it was necessary. Emma didn’t come in much further and neither did Zelena but a blonde doctor came, followed by her large but comforting Saint Bernard Dæmon. She looked vaguely familiar, but Regina couldn’t place her—most likely due to the series of painkillers coursing through her and dizzying her vision. She managed to look the woman in the eye and what she saw was a frustrating mix of sympathy and fear.

“Hello Regina—my name is Dr. Tina Bell. I don’t think we’ve had the chance to officially meet since most of the times I’ve come to check in on you, you’ve been unconscious. How are you feeling today?” She asked, reaching over to the bedside table to grab the notepad and handing it over. Regina took it with shaking hands and slowly wrote out her response.

 _“I’m feeling like shit. But that’s to be expected I guess. What brings you to my room this fine…morning??”_ Regina questioned. Dr. Bell gave an amused snort.

“Yes. It’s morning. I’ve come to speak with you about something important…It’s in regards to the missing children. Are you up for it?”

 _“Yes.”_ Regina wrote, though internally she was unsure just how ready she was for whatever information was about to be relayed to her. But she needed to know how they were doing. She had the vaguest memory of caring for them and keeping them safe—but not much else after the pain crept in.

“They have all been returned—by some miraculous feat of mercy I suppose. They were found wandering hand in hand down a path in the woods. They’ve asked after you.”

A sigh of relief would have spilled from Regina’s mouth had she been capable. They were alive. But the question was, how much? She frantically wrote on the notepad the words: _“Were they unharmed?”_

Dr. Bell sighed. “That’s what I came to talk to you about. All four of them—and their Dæmons—were in almost perfect physical condition. Save for a few scratches and cuts from their journey through the woods and some seemingly minor puncture wounds not dissimilar to needle wounds. But you…a number was done on you. And I don’t think it’s a coincidence that you were all taken around the same time and they you returned in the state you did…Can you offer any explanation? Any reasoning?”

Regina wanted to sigh. If only she was able to say names and give descriptions of faces—but in all honesty her memory was a blur. Since the first shock of electricity, the details that had once been razor sharp were now nothing more than dull moments. Even if she could scrounge up an explanation so vivid that there was no denying the truth of her words—-would anyone do anything? They hadn’t done anything before…would they do anything now? And was there any time to do anything?

The fact that the children were returned indicted that the ‘experiment’ had been postponed. Which meant by this time, there would be nothing left to find…so it didn’t matter much what she did or said—did it?

Regina slowly wrote out “ _There’s no point. None of it is important right now. What’s most important is the safety of those children.”_

Dr. Bell sighed. She gave Regina a suspicious look but didn’t push. Yet. Regina knew the further into her recovery she got, the more questions would be asked, but she had time for now.

“Since the children aren’t injured I can hold off from questioning you for now…but there’s something else I must discuss with you. Something almost more important in some ways than what we just spoke about. Do you remember a child named Atlas?”

An image came to mind, one that pulled at her heartstrings in a way that was familiar but also disconcerting.

She could remember the child’s face vividly. Her tanned skin and hazel eyes filled with a sadness so vivid and poignant it hurt Regina’s heart. Her long brown curls stretching down her back, and the dark bags under her eyes. She’d been in pain—most likely having been under the thumb of the Home Office for longer than the others had been. She had a heaviness about her. A constant pull on her shoulders that was hard to ignore.

She’d stuck out to Regina. She’d been stronger and more seasoned than the others. What information did Dr. Bell have about her? And what did it have to do with Regina?

_“Yes.”_

“Because of the lack of physical injuries on the children we ran some blood tests to ensure nothing chemical was going on. Nothing out of the ordinary on the other children, but when we got to Atlas we noticed a few…discrepancies…” She seemed to hesitate in speaking any further. Her eyes were questioning but cautious.

 _“Spit it out.”_ Regina scrawled. Dr. Bell gave a tense sigh.

“Fine…We noticed that her blood type matched yours. We ran a few more tests and found that…well…she’s a blood relative of yours…not just a blood relative but by the looks of it—your child…”

A gasp echoed from outside the door. Twin gasps as a matter of fact. One from a child and the other from a woman. It wasn’t hard to figure out who they belonged to. Regina’s entire body ran cold. Her heart raced and her vision began to blur. Child? How was that possible? She had never been pregnant a day in her life. It didn’t make any sense that she would come to find—through a series of traumatic events—that a child with her blood and the blood of a man she did not know was not only in this world but was in this town.

Or was this all a hoax? She’d been told she couldn’t have children. Since the age of 16 she’d had troubles in that area of her health. Many doctors had told her it would be impossible to conceive her own child, a revelation that led to the adoption of Henry. But now…had it all been a lie? Or was this all an elaborate scheme ploy to get Regina’s guard down? She couldn’t be sure of anything anymore.

She locked eyes with Dr. Bell. “I know what you’re thinking. We saw evidence of scar tissue in your uterus. We know that it is impossible for you to carry a child, but we have reason to believe there was a procedure…”

Her words were drowned out by Regina’s racing heart. By the ragged breathing of Caliban and the thousands of thoughts racing through her mind. It was overwhelming. And distantly she could understand what was being said but none of that mattered. The only thing that mattered was that her _child_ was in this build. Her other child, despite the nature of her conception—a fact Regina may never know fully—who was still apart of Regina. So she interrupted Dr. Bell with a wave of her hand and a frantic press to the notepad.

_“I want to see her.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...if it wasn't clear there's more to come.I got really inspired and now we have...this lol. I think I'm going to do 10 chapter installations of this 'verse. I don't know why but that feels right. I hope you enjoyed! I'll be back as soon as I can!

**Author's Note:**

> Random fact: I wholeheartedly imagine Caliban's voice to be that of Mads Mikkelsen--specifically his vocal inflections in the tv show Hannibal. I'm going to admit now that the majority of this fic is a result of me watching that show too much. I'm sorry in advance lol. I hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading!


End file.
